Kirarin Revolution  4th Revolution
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: La quatrième saison de Kilari telle que je me l'imagine ! Kilari est élue Reine de Diamant, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque de nouveaux personnages entrent dans sa vie d'idole, entre joie et déceptions, amis et amours ! Kilari & Hiroto
1. La Reine de Diamant !

_Je reprends là où la série s'arrête histoire de rappeler un peu les évènements, le premier chapitre est court mais je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis. Petite précision : j'estime qu'à la fin de la saison 3, Kilari, les Ships, Cobeni & Noelie ont 15 ans !_

* * *

><p>KIRARIN REVOLUTION - 4th SEASON<p>

1 – La Reine de Diamant

[ _L'histoire commence après que Kilari, Cobeni et Noelie aient chanté « _Bye Bye _». _]

- C'était Kilari Tsukishima, Cobeni Hanasaki et Noelie Yukino qui chantaient « _Bye Bye_ » ! _Regard de braise !_ Commença Gengoro Daimonji. Nous allons dès à présent nous voir remettre l'enveloppe cachetée qui contient le nom de la future Reine de Diamant par notre huissier de justice !

- Je demande aux Ships de monter sur scène, ce sont eux qui auront le privilège de savoir en premiers quelle est la grande gagnante ! Finit la présentatrice.

Seiji et Hiroto arrivèrent en souriant.

Kilari, Cobeni et Noelie se rapprochèrent, se tenant les mains nerveusement.

L'huissier arriva et donna la lettre cachetée à Seiji qui l'ouvrit, Hiroto se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire à voix haute :

- La Reine de Diamant est cette année ..

- .. Kilari Tsukishima ! Finit Seiji.

Cette dernière ouvrit grands les yeux et sentit que ses deux meilleures amies la serraient fort dans leurs bras, rien que pour ça, elle sourit. Une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur les trois amies et Kilari se permit un sourire radieux, des larmes de joies dans les yeux... Ses fans.. Ses fans avaient voté pour elle, ils lui avaient faite confiance... Rien que pour cela, elle leur en était reconnaissante ! Hiroto et Seiji applaudissaient en souriant discrètement, Mr Daimonji s'approcha avec la couronne de Reine de Diamant qu'il posa sur la tête de Kilari. Cobeni, Noelie et elle reçurent un bouquet de fleurs chacune. Mme Kumoi souriait doucement, Mr Muranishi pleurait de joie, son père et mamie-chan lui faisaient de grands signes depuis leurs sièges. Kilari était heureuse ..

- Un commentaire sur votre victoire ? Demanda la présentatrice.

- La seule chose à dire.. Hésita Kilari. C'est.. que Cobeni et Noelie méritent autant que moi ce titre... Dit-elle la voix coupée par l'émotion. Et.. je veux remercier tous mes fans qui.. m'ont donné le sourire et à qui je dois cette victoire !.. Et toutes les personnes qui m'ont permises d'arriver jusque-là !

C'en fût trop pour Kilari qui fondit en larmes de bonheur.

Le reste de la soirée ou plutôt de la nuit est un véritable brouillard pour la jeune fille. Ses amies et les Ships étaient rentrés depuis un moment et elle se sentait perdue sous la pluie de flash des caméras et des appareils photos, le seul point de repère de Kilari était Mme Kumoi à qui elle s'accrochait comme à une mère. Une fois hors de vue des projecteurs, ce sont les appels et messages de la famille et des amis qui fusèrent ! Kilari pensa qu'elle serait tranquille une fois chez elle, elle avait sous-estimé son père et mamie-chan qui lui firent une véritable fête ! Sans oublier son précieux Naa-san qui était resté près d'elle depuis le début ! Elle finit par s'endormir avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller ..

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : "La Révolution de Kilari !".<em>

_Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage !_


	2. La Révolution de Kilari !

_Comme le premier chapitre était court et sans intérêt, j'ai mis le second, histoire de vous mettre en haleine(même si il ne se passe pas encore grand chose !). Au début de chaque chapitre je mets un résumé du chapitre précédent._

* * *

><p><span>KIRARIN REVOLUTION - 4th SEASON<span>

2 – La Révolution de Kilari

[ _Kilari a été élue Reine de Diamant, sa carrière fait un véritable bond. _]

Les jours qui suivirent furent pour Kilari une série d'interviews, de séances photos et d'émissions télé où on ne parlait que d'une seule chose : sa victoire. Heureusement pour elle, Mme Kumoi se chargeait de répondre à la plupart des questions plus personnelles. Kilari était déjà populaire avant, mais là, on ne voyait plus qu'elle partout !

Un matin, Kilari entra avec sa bonne humeur habituelle :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle.

Des sourires lui répondirent et elle se dirigea vers Mme Kumoi qui l'attendait, elles entrèrent dans une pièce pour saluer Mr. Muranishi et les Ships, qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser ces derniers temps :

- Bonjour Mr Muranishi ! Bonjour Hiroto, bonjour Seiji !

- Salut Kilari ! Répondirent les garçons à l'unisson.

- Ah ! Ma petite Kilari ! S'écria le directeur. Justement, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, une personne nous a contactés et souhaite te rencontrer ! Il ne devrait plus tarder, d'ailleurs !

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une employée frappa à la porte :

- Mr. Muranishi, Mme Kumoi. Mr. Kamata souhaite vous voir.

Les deux demandés suivirent la jeune femme et Kilari s'assit face aux deux garçons qui, eux, étaient déjà installés depuis un moment :

- Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'être Reine de Diamant ? Demanda Hiroto.

- C'est épuisant ! S'exclama la jeune fille. J'ai à peine le temps de manger ! Je suis toujours affamée !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné … Soupira le brun tandis que Seiji souriait, amusé.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui est la personne qui veut me voir ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Répondit Seiji. D'ailleurs .. Reprit-il. On a lu l'interview que tu as donné pour AdoMag !

- Heu.. c'était laquelle déjà ? Demanda la jeune fille, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le garçon lui tendit un magazine ouvert et elle parcourut les lignes rapidement et rougit légèrement en voyant l'une des réponses. Hiroto récupéra le magazine et lut à voix haute, un petit sourire amusé de pouvoir taquiner son amie :

- « _Si il y a quelqu'un à remercier ce sont les Ships qui m'ont toujours aidée et soutenue depuis que j'ai atterri sur la __scène en plein milieu de leur concert !_ ».

- On est touché. Conclut Seiji en souriant...

Kilari vira au rouge pivoine :

- De rien, vous êtes toujours là pour moi... Bafouilla-t-elle.

Mr. Muranishi, Mme Kumoi et un inconnu entrèrent dans la pièce. Kilari s'accorda un soupir de soulagement mental, rassurée de ne plus avoir à paraître gênée face aux deux garçons... Les trois adolescents se levèrent pour saluer le nouvel arrivant :

- Enchantée, monsieur. Je suis Kilari Tsukishima. Commença-t-elle.

L'homme d'âge mur s'approcha et sourit calmement :

- Kilari ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Kilari vit Mr. Muranishi et Mme Kumoi lui faire de grands signes silencieux...

- Heu.. non, monsieur...

Le directeur et Mme Kumoi se frappèrent le visage, désespérés. Kilari sut qu'elle avait déjà fait une énorme gaffe alors que l'inconnu était là depuis seulement trente secondes !

- Je m'en doutais ! S'exclama l'inconnu.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Kilari, plus curieuse que gênée à présent.

- Je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur toi. Et je sais que tu ne connais pas vraiment les grands noms du milieu !

- Ah ? Dit-elle, gênée.

- Bref, je m'appelle Ren Takashi.

- Ren Takashi ? S'exclama Seiji.

- LE Ren Takashi ? Reprit Hiroto.

Mr. Muranishi s'approcha pour éclairer Kilari qui semblait perdue :

- Ren Takashi est une organisateur artistique. ( _NdA__ :__ Je ne sais même pas si ça existe ! _). Il permet aux artistes qu'il choisit de monter considérablement en popularité.

- Et tu m'intéresses tout particulièrement ! S'exclama Ren Takashi. J'ai de grands projets pour toi, qui feront de toi une étoile internationale !

- Internationale ? Chuchota Kilari... INTERNATIONALE ? S'affola-t-elle. Mais! Mais, mais, mais ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas assez ..

- Taratata ! Tu as un grand avenir dans le monde du show-biz, Kilari ! J'ai aidé à produire de grands artistes : Madonne, Pritney Stears ou encore Michel Johnson ! ( _NdA__ : _Madonna , Britney Spears ou encore Michael Jackson_. Dans les mangas, ils changent toujours les noms ! _)

Kilari se contenta de cligner des yeux.

- Je.. ne sais pas quoi dire.. Bafouilla Kilari...

- Alors laisse-moi te présenter la « Révolution de Kilari » !

Il sortit de nulle part un grand panneau qu'il étendit sur la table basse en poussant les magazines au sol. Il sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence des Ships, il les regarda et ils se levèrent gauchement :

- On va aller.. travailler un peu... Bafouilla Hiroto.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce rapidement tandis que Kilari, Mr Muranishi et Mme Kumoi s'installaient en face de Mr Takashi qui avait un sourire aux oreilles :

- Alors, pour commencer, tu vas commencer par produire un nouvel album. J'ai déjà réglé les détails avec Mr Kamata. Nous produirons deux clips vidéos à l'occidental !

- À l'occidental ?

- Au Japon, la plupart des clips vidéos sont des chorégraphies. En occident, les clips racontent une histoire.

- Comme un mini-film ? Proposa Kilari.

- Oui, si tu veux. Ensuite, tu enchaîneras avec une tournée nationale. Il y aura une pause dans ta carrière de chanteuse histoire de mettre ton public en haleine ; et tu te prépareras à une tournée internationale !

- Une tournée internationale ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? Demanda Kilari.

- Cette tournée dépendra des résultats qu'auront eu les plans précédents !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Mme Kumoi.

- Plus les résultats seront satisfaisants, plus nous verrons loin ! Chine, Europe et peut-être même les États-Unis !

Un reflet passa sur les lunettes de Mme Kumoi qui les redressa avec son index.

- Je suis d'accord avec Kilari. C'est peut-être trop tôt pour voir plus loin que la Chine.

Ren Takashi haussa les épaules, comme si ce que disait Mme Kumoi ne comptait pas et il se tourna vers Mr Muranishi :

- Êtes-vous de cet avis, Mr Muranishi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, le mieux serait de voir au moment de décider !

Mme Kumoi acquiesça et Takashi haussa de nouveau les épaules, comme si le résultat était évident. Il se leva et sourit à Kilari :

- Je compte sur toi, Kilari !

Il se tourna vers le directeur.

- Je repasserais demain pour signer les papiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Takashi était déjà parti, les Ships entrèrent dans la pièce :

- On a vu Mr Takashi partir. Expliqua Seiji.

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? Demanda Hiroto.

- On est coincé ! Cria Mr Muranishi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kilari. Il nous laisse décider.

- Kilari, Ren Takashi a peut-être permis à de nombreux artistes de se hisser au sommet mais ils ont tous mal finis ! Expliqua Mme Kumoi.

- May Whinemouse, Pritney Stears, Michel Johnson... ( _NdA__ : Amy Whinehouse, Britney Spears, Michael Jackson _) Pour ne citer que les plus connus. Renchérit le directeur. Le travail que Takashi demande est si intense qu'ils finissent tous dans .. un sale état...

- Drogués, dépendants, crâne rasé, opérations chirurgicales... Ce genre de trucs. Ajouta Hiroto pour Kilari qui ne semblait pas tout suivre.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous coincés ? Demanda Seiji.

- Ren Takashi veut aller plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait et il nous a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de refus de notre part. Se mettre Ren Takashi à dos ce serait se mettre à dos toutes les agences mondiales ! Finit Mme Kumoi.

Le silence s'imposa, Na-san sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse pour la réconforter.

- Nanaa ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Naa-san. Le rassura Kilari.

- Mr Takashi veut pouvoir contrôler Kilari ? Intervint Seiji.

- Pour faire simple, oui. Répondit le directeur.

Tous soupirèrent exceptée Kilari. Elle ne voulait pas mal finit mais si elle refusait, l'agence entière en ressentirait les effets !

_Le lendemain_

Ren Takashi sortit une pile de papiers et les présenta à Muranishi :

- Alors ? Nous sommes bien d'accord ? Demanda Takashi.

Mr Muranishi allait répondre Kilari intervint en se levant :

- Excusez-moi, Mr Takashi. J'accepte votre grande proposition sous certaines conditions.

Il fronça les sourcils en demandant :

- Lesquelles ?

- Je veux que Mr Muranishi et Mme Kumoi continuent de s'occuper de moi et d'être mes « responsables ». Je veux également avoir mon mot à dire sur tout vos projets et toutes vos idées.

Le visage de Ren Takashi se durcit :

- Tu es bien prétentieuse...

Kilari crut qu'elle était allée trop loin et paniqua :

- Mais je te laisserais tout ce que tu demandes. Finit-il, un peu à contrecœur.

Mr Muranishi et Mme Kumoi ouvrirent grand la bouche, surpris. Ren Takashi rajouta au stylo ce qu'avait demandé Kilari et le montra à Mr Muranishi qui parcourut les lignes demandées :

- Cela vous convient-il, Mr Muranishi ?

- Heu.. oui, oui ! S'exclama le directeur, un peu pris de court.

- Bien, dans ce cas, Kilari, j'ai hâte de commencer ta révolution !

- Moi aussi, monsieur Takashi ! S'exclama la jeune artiste, radieuse.

Une fois Ren Takashi parti, Mr Muranishi et Mme Kumoi se tournèrent vers Kilari :

- C'était risqué, Kilari ! La gronda gentiment Mme Kumoi.

- Je sais ! S'exclama Kilari. J'étais trop nerveuse ! Mais au moins ça a marché !

- Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

- Peu importe ! Les interrompit le directeur. Ça a marché et c'est le plus important !

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : "Première étape de la Révolution !"<em>

_Kilari s'organise pour préparer sa révolution, elle ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce que Noelie et Cobeni interviennent suffisament pour que la situation dérape totalement !_


	3. Première étape de la Révolution !

KIRARIN REVOLUTION - 4th SEASON

3 – Première étape de la Révolution !

[ _Kilari a été remarquée par un organisateur artistique très célèbre, Ren Takashi. Mais même s'il se révèle être celui qui a permis à Madonne, May Whinemouse ou encore Michel Johnson _( _NdA_: Madonna, Amy Whinehouse ou encore Michael Jackson. )_ de monter au sommet, il est aussi intransigeant et est la cause de nombreuses chutes psychologiques – en gros, les artistes se droguent. Après une hésitation, et après avoir posé des conditions, Kilari accepte de travailler avec Ren Takashi. _]

Kilari mangeait avec appétit – comme d'habitude ! - son bentô ( _NdA__ : Boîte avec la nourriture pour le déjeuner, typiquement japonais. Enfin, vous devez connaître ! _) tout en racontant à Cobeni et les Ships la façon dont elle avait convaincu Mr Takashi de la laisser libre de ses choix. Ils se trouvaient sur le toit de leur collège, à déjeuner :

- C'était risqué... Commenta Seiji.

- C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Mme Kumoi !

- D'après ce qu'on sait sur lui, il n'aime pas se faire dicter sa conduite. Continua Hiroto en mangeant un peu de riz.

- C'est louche... Conclut Seiji.

- Ou alors Ren Takashi sait parfaitement que Kilari peut surmonter tous les obstacles ! S'exclama-t-elle. Après tout elle est la meilleure !

- La plus gourmande surtout... Chuchota Hiroto.

Il observa Kilari qui, bentô fini, se dirigeait à présent vers Seiji, baguettes en main prête à attaquer le déjeuner du blond !

- Kilari ! Intervint Cobeni. Si tu veux je te prédis l'avenir de ta révolution avec ma boule de cristal ?

- Si tu veux, Cobeni. Répondit la jeune fille en se redressant et en abandonnant son plan d'attaque.

Cobeni se leva en sortant d'on-ne-sait-où sa boule de cristal. Elle se mit à exécuter une danse étrange en appelant l'univers à lui répondre :

- Je vois.. Je vois … Commença-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans la boule de cristal. Je vois …

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda nerveusement Kilari.

- Je vois .. de la réussite …

Kilari et Na-san soupirèrent de soulagement...

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Cria la voyante.

Kilari et son petit compagnon se figèrent d'effroi :

- Un rôle, ce n'est qu'un rôle ! Tu découvriras le revers de la médaille dans d'atroces machinations ! Tu devras plus que jamais faire confiance à la personne que tu aimes ! Non.. je vois une rivalité … Une amitié brisée et-

- Ça suffit ! Cria Hiroto.

Cobeni sembla revenir sur Terre et cligna des yeux :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Continua Seiji.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas que tu t'es mise à hurler des trucs de fou ? Intervint Hiroto en levant un sourcil.

- Non. Quels trucs de fou ?

- Des histoires de plans machiavéliques, d'amitiés brisées et de- Kilari ?

Hiroto regarda son amie. Transformée en statue de glace.

- Heu.. Kilari .. ? …

Cette dernière cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Naa-san manqua de tomber et quitta sa tête douce pour le sol qui était plus stable...

- Rivalité ? Amitié brisée ? Murmura la jeune fille.

- Kilari, tu vas bien ? Demanda Seiji en tenant dans ses mains Kame-san.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre la sonnerie sonna. Les cours reprenaient. Cobeni se planta en face de Kilari :

- Kilari, je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai dit mais ne te tourmente pas pour ça. Les prédictions n'ont pas toujours le sens que l'on pense, tu comprendras lorsque ça arrivera...

- Ouais, enfin... Rivalité et amitié brisée, y'a pas trente-six sens à ça non plus … Dit pour lui-même Hiroto.

Cobeni le fusilla du regard mais Kilari la rassura d'un sourire resplendissant :

- Merci Cobeni. Il ne faut pas oublier que tu as d'abord prédit du succès. C'est positif, non ?

- Ouais, enfin, comparé au reste... Murmura Hiroto.

- Hiroto ! S'écria Cobeni.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense qu'elle essaie de réconforter Kilari... Expliqua Seiji. Ne t'en fais pas, Kilari, avec toi, tout se passera bien. Finit-il.

- Merci, Seiji. Répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la seconde sonnerie retentit.

- Zut ! Les cours ! Cria Hiroto.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans la cage d'escaliers en courant.

_Le soir après le travail_

Kilari regarda ses messages et ses appels sur son téléphone. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit un message de son amie Aori :

« _Salut Kilari, je tenais à te féliciter pour ton titre de Reine de Diamant. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et je te souhaite bonne chance. Je te fais confiance, en tant que mon héritière au titre de Reine de Diamant. _»

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Kilari, Mme Kumoi, Mr Takashi, Mr Kamata et tout le reste de l'équipe étaient assis autour d'une table.

- Pour les chansons, Mr Kamata s'occupera de les écrire. Après tout, vous connaissez suffisamment Kilari. Annonça Mr Takashi.

Mr Kamata se retourna vers Kilari en souriant :

- Je suppose que tu veux des chansons qui parlent d'amour ?

- Oui, et je veux vraiment que cet album me ressemble !

- Dans ce cas, tu seras co-auteure ! Conclut Mr Kamata sans demander l'avis de l'intéressée.

- Oui ! S'écria joyeusement Kilari. Quoooi ? Continua-t-elle en se rendant compte de ce dont il s'agissait...

- J'avais pensé à des mélodies un peu plus rythmées. Intervint Mr Takashi.

Kilari fronça les sourcils, puis sourit, manifestement amusée :

- Le rock, c'est pas mon truc ! S'exclama-t-elle en imitant une joueuse de guitare de rock.

- Manifestement, ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc ! Renchérit Mme Kumoi.

Kilari rit, un peu gênée.

- Je pensais plutôt à des rythmes joyeux et souriants, plein de soleil ! Mais des sons nouveaux que tu n'as jamais eu dans tes chansons. Reprit Ren Takashi.

- Je suis d'accord. Ce seront des sons _révolutionnaires_ ! Reprit Mr Kamata.

Kilari sourit, d'accord avec ces idées. La réunion se poursuivit une bonne heure, remplie de fous rires. En sortant, Mr Kamata appela Kilari qui lut les premiers textes qu'il avait déjà commencé à écrire, inspiré.

- J'aime beaucoup ! S'écria Kilari. Ça correspond bien à ce que je veux montrer !

- Ce sera plus qu'une révolution, tu vas passer une nouvelle étape, Kilari !

- Passer une nouvelle étape ? Chuchota-t-elle. Comme Aori ..

- Bonjour Kilari !

- Noelie ! Cria Kilari.

Les deux amies se sautèrent dans les bras.

- Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Demanda Kilari.

- Bien et toi ?

Kilari n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car son téléphone sonna, en le sortant de son sac, un tas de feuilles tomba au sol.

- Tu as fait tomber.. Commença Noelie en se baissant pour ramasser. Kilari ! S'écria-t-elle.

Kilari ferma son téléphone et se mit à crier à son tour :

- Non ! Ne regarde pas ça !

- Kilari ! Tu as écrit _ça_ ?

- Je sais, c'est nul ! Pleura la concernée.

- Tu rigoles ! Mr Kamata ! Regardez ça !

La sportive força presque le producteur à lire ces feuilles...

- Naoooon ! Hurla Kilari.

- Kilari, quand as-tu écrit ça ? Demanda Mr Kamata.

Kilari se sentit rougir et bafouilla :

- Beh.. ça dépend... Depuis que je m'étais essayée à écrire une chanson pour « _Arc-en-ciel de l'Amour _», je mets parfois ce que je ressens en musiques...

- Kilari, nous avons tes chansons ! Elles te correspondent toutes ! Il suffit de régler quelques petits détails mais sinon ..

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas tout et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Mr Kamata partit en courant avec les essais de paroles...

- Heu … Hésita Kilari en le voyant partir en courant.

Kilari cligna des yeux puis se mit à paniquer en se rendant compte que TOUS ses sentiments étaient sur ces feuilles, y compris ceux qu'elle ressent pour Seiji et Hiroto !

* * *

><p><em>J'avais dit au dernier chapitre que "Noelie et Cobeni interviennent suffisament pour que la situation dérape totalement" au cas où vous vous demandiez en quoi la situation a dérapé, en faites, leurs interventions étaient la prédiction de Cobeni &amp; Noelie qui a donné les paroles de chansons à Mr Kamata !<em>

_Prochain chapitre : "Passer une Etape"_

_Chpitre axé sur les Ships ! ;)_


	4. Passer une étape

_Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée d'avoir poster en retard ce chapitre ! Mais avec la rentrée, ça n'a pas été facile !_

* * *

><p><span>KIRARIN REVOLUTION - 4th SEASON<span>

4 – Passer une étape

[ _Kilari a fini par se lancer dans son aventure « révolutionnaire » avec Ren Takashi, malgré une prédiction négative de Cobeni sur son avenir. Elle ne savait pas où elle se lançait en laissant Mr Kamata prendre les chansons qu'elle a écrites..._ ]

- Voilà, après les derniers petits détails que j'ai rajouté ou réécrit, ce que ça donne. Qu'en penses-tu Kilari ? Demanda Mr Kamata en lui tendant des paroles.

Kilari lut attentivement la nouvelle version de ce qu'elle avait écrit... Relire ces paroles qui correspondaient bien trop à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce _moment-là_ lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux :

- Mr Kamata, c'est exactement ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là !

- C'est parfait dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à finaliser la mélodie que j'ai commencé cette nuit ! Tu m'inspires vraiment Kilari !

- Est-ce que je peux écouter ce que vous avez commencé ?

- Eh bien, ça manque de sons nouveaux, c'est assez simple. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je voudrais quand même écouter, s'il vous plaît...

- Bien, si tu insistes ma chérie !

- Kilari écouta la mélodie en fermant les yeux, elle la remit du début puis commença à chanter dessus :

- Mr Kamata, je pense que ça ira si on laisse la mélodie comme ça !

- Tu penses vraiment ?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine ! C'est une mélodie poignante et tellement simple que ça m'en donne les larmes aux yeux ! Ça correspond parfaitement à la chanson !

- Après réflexion, tu as raison... Comme toujours ! S'exclama joyeusement le producteur.

- Et vous pourriez faire quelque chose de plus rythmé, ici. Ou quelque chose d'un peu.. dramatique, heum..

Kilari chercha le mot juste puis son visage s'éclaira :

- Épique. Quelque chose d'épique et dramatique !

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais faire ! Je vais me mettre au travail sur le champ ! Cette chanson sera la consécration de ta voix ma chérie !

Kilari sourit à son professeur de chant et Mme Kumoi entra à ce moment :

- Kilari, les dessinateurs veulent te voir pour tes costumes.

- Oui, j'arrive ! Au revoir Mr Kamata !

- Au revoir ma chérie ! Je me mets au travail de suite !

Kilari passa ensuite voir les designers-costumes ( _NdA__ : Les deux frères qui ont l'un les cheveux roses et l'autre bleus et dont j'ai oublié le nom !_ ) qui avaient déjà fait divers croquis pour son premier clip :

- Est-ce que ça te plait ma belle ? On voulait quelque chose de super mais on ne savait pas trop ce que tu voulais... Commença cheveux-roses.

- Mr Takashi a parlé d'un changement de costume. Je n'ai pas encore vu avec les producteurs du clip vidéo mais je crois qu'il y aura un costume _Black_ et un costume _White_. D'après ce que j'ai compris...

- En faites, je crois qu'il y aura un moment où tu as un costume noir qui ne te correspond pas du tout jusqu'au moment où tu fais ta révolution et que tu te transformes en tenue blanche. Finit cheveux-bleus.

- D'accord, donc pour la tenue noire ? Qu'avez-vous trouver ?

- Comme c'est quelque chose qui ne doit pas te correspondre, voilà ce qu'on a fait.

- Wouah, c'est vraiment pas mon style !

- Ce sera en noir et or ! Et voilà la tenue blanche ! Montra cheveux-bleus.

- Ça c'est déjà plus ce que je préfère ! Peut-être qu'en rajoutant un collier serre-cou ?

- Oui, tu as raison, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors regarde ce qu'on a pensé rajouter. Commença cheveux-roses. Là, tu auras un boléro bleu ciel. Avec quelques petits voiles sur la jupe et le haut ! Continua cheveux-bleus.

- Et si à la place de faire une tenue blanche et bleue on faisait blanc et argent ? Comme ça, ça rappelle le rapport avec la première tenue ! Proposa Kilari.

- Passer de noir et or à blanc et argent ? Hésita cheveux-bleus.

- Quelle excellente idée ! S'écria son jumeau.

- Le bleu est peut-être mieux ? Continua cheveux-bleus.

- Non, non, non ! L'idée de Kilari est meilleure ! Rétorqua son jumeau.

- Tu as raison. Abandonna-t-il. Tu as toujours eu un excellent sens de la mode Kilari !

Kilari rit joyeusement quand une femme l'interpella pour lui demander conseil. Après avoir remercier et saluer les deux frères, Kilari s'éloigna et fut demandée un peu partout, lisant des papier, choisissant des couleurs, planifiant tout ce qui pouvait être planifier...

La porte était entrouverte et Kilari ne voyait pas les Ships qui observaient discrètement – ou pas ! - ce qu'elle faisait :

- Elle a vraiment l'air investie. Commenta Seiji.

- Ouais, ça fait bizarre de la voir comme ça... Chuchota Hiroto. Mais ça m'étonne pas tant que ça...

- Moi non plus, elle se donne à fond. Là, elle est doublement à fond, elle gère tout... Continua le blond.

- Alors que c'est Takashi qui est censé tout « gérer », là, on le voit même pas ! J'me demande où il est dans tout ça ! Ironisa Hiroto.

- Derrière vous. Intervint une voix de derrière leurs dos.

Ils sursautèrent et s'étalèrent l'un sur l'autre, la porte grande ouverte à présent... Tout le monde dans la salle s'était tue et les regardait, étendus de tout leur long, Mr Takashi debout derrière. Ce dernier fit un pas en avant et leva la jambe pour passer au-dessus d'eux... Les ignorant totalement..

- Les garçons .. ?.. Commença Kilari.

- Kilari, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Ren Takashi.

- Bien, et vous ? Justement, je voulais votre avis pour certaines choses...

- Ren Takashi posa une main sur son épaule et l'entraîna plus loin. Elle se tourna un peu et fit un petit signe avec un sourire penaud aux deux garçons toujours étendus par terre...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Ships marchaient dans un des couloirs de l'agence... Hiroto secoua la tête :

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous a totalement ignorés.

- Il ne nous a pas totalement ignorés, puisqu'il nous a dits qu'il était derrière... Répondit Seiji.

- Pfff ! Souffla le brun.

Cobeni et Noelie marchaient vers eux, elles leur sourirent :

- Salut les garçons ! Lancèrent-elles en même temps.

- Bonjour, les filles. Répondit Seiji.

- Tu es énervé, Hiroto ? Demanda Cobeni.

- Nan ! S'écria ce dernier.

Les deux amies se regardèrent et la petite voyante intervint :

- Au faites, j'ai refait une prédiction... Et j'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas avec la précédente... J'avais prédit du succès, et des épreuves douloureuses par la suite. En réalité, Kilari aura des épreuves douloureuses qui entraîneront son succès !

Cobeni sourit, comme si tout s'arrangeait.

- C'est pas à nous qu'il faut dire ça, mais à Kilari... Répondit Hiroto.

- Je voulais quand même vous le dire, vous sembliez inquiets pour elle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Inquiets ? Pourquoi on s'inquièterait ? C'est ridicule, viens, Seiji !

Hiroto commença à s'éloigner, les joues rosies. Seiji se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles :

- Merci de nous avoir précisé ça, Cobeni. Et excusez Hiroto, il est à fleur de peau ces derniers temps...

- C'est pas grave, on a l'habitude ! Le rassura Noelie. Au faites, est-ce que tu savais que l'étourdie écrivait de merveilleuses chansons ?

- Comment ça ?

Les chansons de son album seront en grand partie écrites par Kilari. Et je crois qu'elle va aider Mr Kamata à écrire les autres et les mélodies.

- Je ne savais pas...

D'après Noelie, Kilari les a écrites pendant des moments forts de sa carrière. Ajouta Cobeni.

- Certaines sont très tristes, et pleines d'amour ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui ? Continua Noelie, rougissant un peu, toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec l'amour...

- Seiji ! Cria Hiroto de l'autre bout du couloir.

- Je vais y aller, au revoir les filles ! Lança Seiji en partant en courant.

_Quelques jours plus tard, au collège_

Kilari soupira de soulagement quand la sonnerie de la pause sonna... Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer, l'air devenait irrespirable tant elle s'ennuyait ! Il faut dire aussi, qu'elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à suivre les cours de mathématique, si compliqués ..

Elle se promenait, tranquillement, dans les couloirs, saluant au passage certains amis...

- Kilari ! Lança une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut.

- Hiroto, Seiji ! Dit-elle en se retournant. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, très bien, merci de t'en soucier. Sourit Seiji.

- Et toi, ça va ? Continua Hiroto.

- Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va !

- Tu m'étonnes, tu passes ton temps à faire tout ce que Takashi doit faire... Rétorqua le brun.

- Tu te trompes, c'est moi qui voulais faire tout ça ! Ren ne voulait pas au départ mais il a décidé de me laisser tout gérer !

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Siffla Hiroto non sans une pointe de jalousie qu'il cacha très mal !

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? On va passer des mois, peut-être un an ensemble. Il m'a proposé de l'appeler par son prénom, pour simplifier les choses... Répondit innocemment Kilari.

Hiroto se retourna en soufflant tandis que Seiji tentait de le calmer :

- Sinon, tu peux nous en dire d'avantage ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant de t'occuper de la gestion ? Demanda le blond.

- Oh, pour ci, pour ça..

- C'est pas une réponse, ça. Intervint Hiroto.

- Ah bon ?

- Bon sang, quelle idiote ! S'exclama le brun.

- Hiroto ! S'écria Seiji. Arrête, s'il te plait.

- Oh, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler maintenant !

- Cobeni et Noelie m'ont dites que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi.

Hiroto passa au rouge vif et même Seiji se sentit légèrement rougir, dans un coin de son cerveau, il se demanda pourquoi... Kilari leur sourit et les rougeurs s'accentuèrent :

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Pour une fois, je veux pouvoir prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Et si vous voulez tout savoir.. vous n'avez qu'à venir à la conférence de presse, samedi à quatorze heures...

- Kilari... Chuchota Seiji.

- Je vais vous laisser ! Lança la jeune fille...

- Les garçons la regardèrent s'éloigner en se posant tous les deux la même question silencieuse :

_Pourquoi veut-elle tant gérer la création de son nouvel album ? Et .. pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils tant pour elle ?_

_Elle est parfaitement capable de s'en sortir, elle nous l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises..._ Pensa Seiji. _Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et de penser à elle ?_

_Cette petite idiote.. elle est encore capable de s'attirer des ennuis, surtout après cette histoire avec Cirrus, elle croit tout ce qu'on lui dit... Moi qui pensais ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter pour elle ! _Pensa Hiroto.

_Lundi, quatorze heures, conférence de presse_

Kilari, Mme Kumoi, Mr Kamata, Mr Muranishi et Ren Takashi arrivèrent et s'installèrent derrière des micros sous les flash des photographes et des journalistes. Des chuchotements excités s'élevèrent en voyant le dernier arrivé. Que faisait Ren Takashi, LE GRAND Ren Takashi ici ? Travaillait-il avec Kilari ? À peine installés, les questions fusèrent :

- Mr Takashi ! Travaillez-vous en collaboration avec l'agence Muranishi et ses artistes ? Demanda un journaliste.

- Uniquement avec Kilari Tsukishima. Répondit l'intéressé calmement.

- Pourquoi ce choix ?

- Mlle Tsukishima est une grand artiste, déjà célèbre, mais je prévois pour elle un avenir plus grand encore !

- Que prévoyez-vous, monsieur ? Intervint un autre journaliste.

- Je prévois.. que Kilari fasse un album phénoménale. Une véritable _révolution_ !..

- Vous parlez de révolution, ces propos rappellent ceux d'Akira Kuroki lors de la révolution Black Wood. Mlle Tsukishima, que pensez-vous des projets de Mr Takashi pour vous ?

- C'est un très grand honneur pour moi de travailler avec une personne comme Mr Takashi. Et avant de faire une _révolution_, je veux passer une étape. Expliqua Kilari.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « étape » ?

- J'ai pensé en créant le groupe Voie Lactée que je passerais une étape, que je pourrais évoluer artistiquement. Mais je n'ai pas eu.. ce que je voulais. Alors, je veux pouvoir y arriver maintenant, avec cet album.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cet album ?

- Cet album sera plein de nouveaux sons ! S'exclama Kamata. Kilari a elle-même participé à la création des mélodies et des paroles !

- Je voulais un album qui me ressemble. C'est pour ça que chaque chanson correspond à mes sentiments, actuels ou à une période précise.

Les journalistes s'excitèrent d'avoir cette information, si une chanson parle d'amour .. ça voulait tout dire ! Ils commencèrent à prendre de plus en plus de photos, à poser tellement de questions en même temps qu'il était impossible de les entendre clairement ! Ren Takashi intervint pour couper court à la conférence. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartaient sous une vague de questions...

Un peu plus loin, Hiroto et Seiji observaient Kilari qui s'éloignait :

- Je comprends mieux maintenant... Commenta Seiji. Elle veut faire comme son modèle.

- Son modèle ?

- Oui, comme Aori. Depuis qu'Aori s'est retirée pour « passer une autre étape » Kilari rêve de faire la même chose. Si en fondant Voie Lactée ça n'a pas eu les résultats qu'elle espérait pour elle-même, c'est normal que maintenant, elle cherche à y arriver.

- Je peux comprendre...

- Et j'espère que tu comprends aussi pourquoi elle veut tout gérer ?

- Oui, j'ai compris. Je suis pas idiot... Elle veut tout gérer pour nous prouver qu'elle peut y arriver sans notre aide...

- Je suis fier de toi, Hiroto ! S'écria Seiji.

- Ça, c'est très déplacé, Seiji ! Blagua le brun.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : "Le Nouveau Prof !"<em>

_Comme dans les différentes saisons de Kilari, dès qu'elle veut faire ou préparer quelque chose y'a des épisodes de blancs, qui sont un peu ennuyeux, ridicules et qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'elle veut faire. Là, Kilari prépare son nouvel album et y'aura une pause, puisque le prochain chapitre est plein de rebondissements, de délires, de fou-rires, avec un nouveau prof et un énoooorme gaffage d'Hiroto ! x)_


	5. Le nouveau prof !

KIRARIN REVOLUTION - 4th SEASON

5 – Le nouveau prof !

[ _Pendant que Kilari s'occupe de gérer la préparation de son album et des clips musicaux, les Ships s'inquiètent pour elle. Kilari a organisé une conférence de presse où elle annonçait vouloir passer une étape et un album qui lui ressemble. Les Ships comprennent mais ne sont pas aux bouts de leurs peines !_ ]

Na-san tenta une énième fois de réveiller Kilari, cette dernière dormait à poings fermés, rêvant – comme toujours – de crêpes !

- Na! Na! Insista le petit compagnon.

- Crêpes .. Crêpes aux fruits, crêpes au sucre .. Mhmm... Crêpes aux poulpes …

La jeune fille bava un peu avant que Na-san ne lui saute sur le visage pour l'empêcher de respirer. Kilari immobilisa puis se redressa :

- Na-san ? Gémit-elle...

- Na na na ! Nanana ! Nana !

- Comment ça je suis en retard ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent en voyant l'heure. Son père, en bas, entendit un hurlement strident puis vit sa fille débouler et partir en courant sans prendre son petit déjeuner ! Ce qui, pour elle, était inimaginable !

Lorsque Kilari frappa à la porte de sa classe alors que les élèves étaient rentrés depuis longtemps elle se sentit paniquée en se souvenant que le nouveau prof arrivait aujourd'hui !

- Bah ! Il comprendra ! Se dit la jeune fille.

La vérité était tout autre. Elle le comprit en entrant dans la salle silencieuse.

- Excusez-moi d'être en retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Mlle Tsukishima daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence. Déclara une voix masculine.

Le nouveau professeur avait des cheveux grisonnants et des yeux noirs et poignants derrière des lunettes rondes...

- Heu.. Hésita Kilari.

- Allez vous asseoir, et plus vite que ça ! Ordonna-t-il.

Kilari ne se fit pas prier et battit son record de vitesse pour s'installer !

- Bien. Reprit le prof. Je suis monsieur Yamada.

Pour accentuer sa déclaration il frappa d'un coup de règle le tableau où était inscrit son nom :

- Comme vous le savez, je remplace votre professeur de mathématique en congé de maternité.

Pendant tout le cours, il ne cessa d'observer Kilari d'un œil soupçonneux, cherchant sans doute à l'inciter à récidiver.

Elle eut la mauvaise idée de poser sa tête entre ses mains : elle était encore fatiguée et était engourdie de ne rien avoir manger. Elle avait eu du mal à suivre, surtout lorsqu'il était question de probabilités et de fonctions.

- Mlle Tsukishima ! Cria le prof.

L'appelée se leva rapidement tandis que Mr Yamada lui présentait la craie.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur la solution de ce problème ?

Kilari déglutit en prenant la craie et en s'avançant... Elle n'avait pas plus compris que suivie !

Après quelques minutes à observer le problème sous le tapotement impatient des chaussures de Yamada, il intervint :

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, irrité.

- Je n'ai pas compris, monsieur... Répondit Kilari.

- La belle affaire ! Avez-vous au moins fait vos exercices d'hier pour aujourd'hui ?

- Heu.. bien sûr …

- Puis-je les voir dans ce cas ?

- Heu... je crois que je les ai oubliés chez moi...

- Si je ne vois pas rapidement vos exercices faits, je considèrerais que vous ne les avez pas faits.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- J'en conclus donc que vous ne les avez pas faits, Mlle Tsukishima. Ce sera donc deux heures de colle pour vous ce soir !

- Quoi ? S'écria Kilari. Mais !

- Pas de 'mais' ou je double les heures !

- J'ai une séance d'autographes et une émission en direct !

- Eh bien, annulez. Maintenant retournez vous asseoir !

Kilari obéit mais elle sentait les regards compatissants des autres élèves, ils étaient quasiment tous artistes et comprenaient ce que c'était …

Quand la pause de dix heures sonna, Kilari sortit de sa salle de classe et commença à pianoter sur son téléphone.

- Naaan ! Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors que j'ai le plus besoin de toi mon petit téléphone !

- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de hurler, on pourrait t'aider.

Kilari se retourna et vit les Ships.

- Oh ! Merci ! Vous êtes là ! Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me prêter son téléphone ? Je n'ai plus de forfait et je dois appeler Mme Kumoi !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Seiji en lui tendant son téléphone.

- Mr Yamada m'a collé .. Soupira-t-elle.

- Collé ? S'étonna le blond.

- C'est qui Yamada ? Demanda le brun.

- C'est le remplaçant de la prof de maths.

- Ah, oui. On l'a dans les deux heures qui suivent.

- Pourquoi il t'a collé ? Continua Seiji.

- Ce matin, je suis arrivée en retard parce que j'étais épuisée hier soir...

- Tu veux pas tout expliquer en détail ? Interrompit Hiroto.

- Bah, hier soir, je participais à un concert de charité et il a duré plus longtemps que prévu et je suis rentrée vers deux heures du matin. Comme je n'avais pas pu faire mes devoirs à cause des répétitions, j'ai essayé de les faire mais je me suis endormie. Ce matin, Na-san m'a réveillé un quart d'heure avant les cours. Je suis arrivée un peu en retard. Et quand le prof m'a demandé de passer au tableau, j'ai pas réussi. Alors il a du deviner avec son instinct de prof que j'avais pas fait les exercices. Il m'a collé deux heures ce soir après les cours. Conclut-elle.

- Mais ! Quel sale type celui-là ! S'exclama Hiroto.

- Tu avais un concert hier, il aurait du en prendre compte. Ajouta Seiji. Même si ce n'est pas sérieux de ne pas avoir fait tes devoirs.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Dit une voix derrière eux. On en apprend tous les jours.

Kilari hoqueta et les Ships se retournèrent. Ils virent Mr Yamada qui souriait d'un air mauvais.

- Mr Yamada ! S'écria Kilari.

- Moi qui venais alléger vos heures de colles, Tsukishima, j'apprends que vous m'avez menti, vous n'avez, non pas oublié vos exercices chez vous, mais ne les avez pas faits du tout. Donc toujours deux heures de colle pour vous. Et messieurs Kazama et Hiwatari vous n'allez pas laisser cette demoiselle toute seule ? Vous viendrez lui tenir compagnie ce soir.

Il glissa un papier où était notée la colle dans la main de Seiji totalement éberlué. Yamada s'éloigna et les trois amis semblèrent sortis de transe.

- Je suis désolée ! S'écria Kilari ! C'est de ma faute ! Je vais aller voir Mr Yamada pour qu'il-

- Inutile, ça ne servira à rien. L'interrompit Seiji.

Kilari soupira.

- Bon qui se change d'appeler Mme Kumoi et Mr Muranishi pour les mettre au courant ? Demanda en soupirant.

Kilari et Seiji se tournèrent vers lui.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.. Grogna le brun.

_Le soir, en heures de colle_

Le surveillant en charge de les surveiller conduit Kilari & les Ships dans la bibliothèque et les assit sur une longue table faiblement éclairée.

Ils avaient de la chance, leur surveillant était un métissant qui était un hippie. Avec ses cheveux longs et ses tenues à fleurs fluorescentes, les élèves l'adoraient. Bref, il leur permis de s'asseoir à côté. Kilari s'assit entre les deux garçons histoire de recevoir un peu d'aide …

- Faites vos exos et ce sera cool pour moi... Annonça le surveillant Taro.

Les trois artistes commencèrent leurs exercices. Évidemment, ils firent la totalité de leurs devoirs mais pendant que Kilari était penchée sur ses exercices, les deux garçons – qui avaient fini depuis longtemps – faisaient un match de foot avec des boulettes de papiers...

Au bout d'un moment, Kilari s'étira :

- Aaaah ! Fini !

- Fais voir. Fit Hiroto.

Il parcourut et parcourut rapidement les équations et reprit son match de foot :

- C'est juste ? Demanda Kilari.

- On peut pas faire plus faux que ça. Répondit-il, ignorant totalement la jeune fille pour sa balle en papier.

- Pfff... Soupira Kilari. Je m'ennuie !

- Refais tes exercices. Suggéra Hiroto.

- Hiroto ! Arrête d'être méchant avec moi ! S'écria Kilari.

- Je suis pas méchant, je t'incite juste à être sérieuse.

La jeune fille décida de l'ignorer et regarda autour d'elle.

- Où est Taro ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête pour regarder et se rendirent compte qu'il avait disparu.

- Aucune idée. Il est peut-être perdu ? Proposa Seiji.

- Seiji. On ne peut pas se perdre quand même. Même Kilari ne peut pas se perdre dans la bibliothèque !

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil en rajoutant :

- Quoi que …

- Eeeeeh ! Je peux pas me perdre ! En tout cas, je sais me retrouver !

Hiroto acquiesça sans y croire vraiment.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Kilari.

- On se promène ? Proposa Seiji.

- On peut pas- Commença Hiroto.

- Allons-y ! S'écria Kilari.

Alors, tous trois commencèrent l'exploration de la bibliothèque :

- Je sens qu'on va finir collés à vie... Commenta Hiroto.

- Arrête de jouer aux élèves modèles ! Répondit Kilari.

- Je joue pas !

- Ah ? Fit Kilari sans l'écouter vraiment.

- Kilari, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un sourire :

- Tous tes fans te considèrent comme un _bad boy_. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en es pas un, je ne te croirais pas ! Au contraire, c'est Seiji qui a l'image du prince parfait, beau, intelligent, gentil, et-

- Ouais, on a compris l'idée... Soupira le brun.

Kilari rit nerveusement tandis que Seiji intervenait :

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

Kilari rougit et tourna un peu la tête :

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fan ?

- Si tu es notre fan alors, on est enchantés. Tu es notre fan préférée ! Continua-t-il.

Kilari passa au rouge tomate et lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'Hiroto avait disparu :

- Où est passé Hiroto ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il faisait nuit. Ça me rappelle une histoire que Cobeni m'a raconté l'autre jour...

- Heum.. quelle histoire ?

- Elle m'a raconté l'histoire d'une élève, collée par son prof puis tuée.

- Un.. un .. UN FANTÔME ! Hurla Kilari.

- À partir de ce moment, son fantôme kidnappe les garçons en colle pour se venger ! Dit Seiji, parfaitement calme.

- Heiiiiiiiin ? Elle a kidnappé Hiroto ! Hurla Kilari.

Soudain, ils entendirent un drôle de bruit. Ils sursautèrent et Kilari partit en courant – entraînant Seiji et Na-san avec elle.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, trop essoufflée pour continuer...

- Il faut chercher Hiroto. Intervint Seiji, pas plus essoufflé que ça.

- Je l'avais oublié .. Chuchota Kilari.

- Je suis pas sûr que ça lui fasse plaisir. Sourit Seiji. En attendant, on est seuls tous les deux.

Kilari s'immobilisa, rougissant à vue d'oeil...

- Et.. tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Seiji, qui regardait autour de lui.

Kilari s'empourpra de plus belle et ne s'attendit pas à ce qui allait se passer. Seiji se pencha vers elle ..

_Dodom … Dodom … Dodom … _

Kilari ne savait pas quoi faire, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Seiji prit une mèche de ses cheveux un peu plus rebelle que les autres et la plaça derrière son oreille.

Il s'écarta et ils entendirent des pas de course précipités :

- C'est moi !

Kilari se rendit compte que c'était la voix d'Hiroto. Mais son cœur trop fort pour qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence :

- Pourquoi vous êtes partis en courant tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hiroto.

- Je ne sais pas. Kilari a eut peur... Répondit Seiji.

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui sembla enfin réagir :

- Oui.. heu.. le fantôme t'avait kidnappé !

Hiroto cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas le dernier délire de cette petite cruche...

- Un fantôme ? Quel fantôme ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

Il se tourna vers Seiji qui sourit :

- Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de Cobeni.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un fantôme ici... Chuchota-t-elle, penaude.

- Parce qu'il n'y en a pas ! S'écria Hiroto.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kilari.

- Oh, je vois. Dit Seiji. Tu as compris que le fantôme de l'histoire était ici, mais non, c'est le prochain rôle de Cobeni ! Elle m'a juste expliqué l'histoire..

- Mais tu as dit...

- J'ai juste dit que ça se passait dans un collège, pas le notre.

- Oh, je n'avais pas compris …

- Je vois ça ! Railla Hiroto. Bref, j'étais parti et j'ai retrouvé Taro qui dormait sur des livres. Quand je suis revenu j'ai fait tombé des livres et vous êtes partis en courant. Taro m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

Une fois assis tous les trois, Hiroto passa un bout de papier à Kilari qu'elle lut.

« _Désolé de vous avoir dérangé Seiji et toi. Vous aviez l'air occupés, content pour vous !_ »

Elle le regarda et il lui sourit doucement et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Il commença à réfléchir...

_Je comprends pas, je devrais être heureux pour eux …_

Le reste de la semaine se passe pour le mieux pour Kilari, excepté en cours de maths où elle se faisait toujours surveillée par Mr Yamada.

Un jour, en sortant de leur cours, Hiroto renversa par accident le sac du prof ( _NdA__ : Je rappelle que les Ships et Kilari ne sont pas dans la même classe mais ont le même prof de maths !_ ) Seiji et lui commencèrent à ramasser alors que les autres élèves étaient déjà sortis et que Mr Yamada effaçait le tableau. Il se retourna et :

- Non ! N'y touchez pas !

Trop tard. Hiroto brandissait déjà les dernières photos promotionnelles de Kilari avec des portes-clés à son effigie et à l'effigie de Na-san, des magazines, des posters, des CD et autres produits de Kilari... ( _NdA__ : Comment il peut mettre tout ça dans son sac, me demandez pas !_ )

- Je rêve... Chuchota Hiroto.

Le prof arracha des mains d'Hiroto et hurla, rouge :

- Sortez d'ici bande de petits morveux !

Les Ships ne se firent pas prier et une fois seuls, Hiroto grogna – comme d'habitude, quoi !

- C'est moi ou ce prof est un fanatique de Kilari ?

- Tu ne rêves pas... Répondit Seiji.

Il y eut un silence puis Hiroto fit un pas en avant :

- Vous auriez pu m'en parler, quand même... Chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda Seiji.

- Kilari et toi. Vous auriez pu m'en parler.

- Mais, Hiroto... Commença Seiji.

- Pas grave. Je dois aller chercher mes frères à l'école.

Le brun commença à avancer, mains dans les poches, sous la pluie... Seiji soupira, qu'est-ce que son ami venait encore d'imaginer ? Et puis, Hiroto n'allait jamais chercher ses frères à l'école, Nagumo s'en occupait...

_Le lendemain, à la sortie des cours_

Mme Kumoi attendait devant la voiture que Kilari, Cobeni et les Ships sortent de cours pour tous les emmener à leurs travails respectifs. Si les Ships attendaient avec elle, les jeunes filles n'étaient toujours pas là.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? S'exclama Mme Kumoi.

Cobeni sortit à ce moment, saluant Mme Kumoi :

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Kilari ? Demanda la manager.

- Oui, elle a été convoquée par Mr Yamada. Elle est allée dans sa salle de cours.

Mme Kumoi soupira tandis que les deux garçons se regardaient, ils pensaient la même chose.

Sans rien ajouter, ils abandonnèrent leurs sacs et partirent en courant vers le bâtiment principal, sous les cris hystériques de Mme Kumoi !

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Demanda Hiroto.

- Je crois, oui ! S'exclama Seiji.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle de maths :

- Mais ! Monsieur ! S'exclama Kilari, derrière la porte.

- Tsukishima ! Ça suffit, arrêtez de lutter !

- Monsieur ! Non ! S'il vous plait !

C'en fût trop pour Hiroto qui défonça la porte, il vit Mr Yamada qui tenait Kilari par le bras, il le pousse brusquement et le prof s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant :

- Mais, Hiroto ! S'exclama Kilari.

Il attrapa l'adolescente et la poussa dans les bras de Seiji qui la cueillit de justesse dans ses bras. Elle était tellement éberluée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire, dans les bras du beau blond.

- Reste pas à côté de lui, Kilari ! S'écria le brun.

- Mais, enfin ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? Hurla Mme Kumoi depuis la porte avec Cobeni.

Elle regarda la scène sous ses yeux : Kilari, éberluée, dans les bras de Seiji, le prof par terre et Hiroto au milieu qui soufflait comme un bœuf !

- Ce prof ! Commença Hiroto en désignant Yamada qui se relevait. N'est qu'un sale pervers !

Il y eut un silence. Mme Kumoi croisa les bras et se tourna vers le brun :

- Et sur quoi tu dis ça ?

Hiroto attrapa le sac du prof et le retourna, laissant tomber tous les objets à l'effigie de Kilari sur le sol.

- C'est un fanatique de Kilari et il a essayé de s'en prendre à elle ! Hurla-t-il, complètement fou.

- Quoi ? Fit Kilari, en s'écartant de Seiji.

- Petit crétin ! S'exclama le prof. Je ne suis ni fan de Tsukishima, ni pédophile !

- Mais... Commença Hiroto.

- Tous ces objets sont ceux que j'ai confisqué aux élèves en cours ! Et si j'ai convoqué Kilari ce n'était pas pour m'en prendre à elle mais pour qu'elle aille à des cours supplémentaires de mathématique tant ses résultats sont désastreux ! Après, je suis un professeur un peu dur, star ou non !

-Mais .. alors … Murmura le brun.

- Ils sont pas possibles ces ados ! S'exclama Mme Kumoi.

Cobeni intervint :

- Je crois que c'est ma faute, Mme Kumoi... C'est moi qui ai parlé aux garçons d'un téléfilm dans lequel je vais jouer et où il y a un prof pédophile... Et puis, dès qu'il s'agit de Kilari, Hiroto devient complètement fou...

Hiroto se sentit rougir de honte, non seulement à cause de son comportement mais aussi de la phrase de conclusion de Cobeni... Il se tourna vers Mr Yamada :

- Je suis désolé, monsieur... Je crois.. que je me suis un peu emporté …

- Pour t'être emporté, tu t'es emporté ! S'exclama le prof. Deux heures de colle samedi matin ! Et ramasse-moi tout ça !..

Kilari fit un pas en avant et les regarda tous tour à tour :

- Je n'ai pas tout compris... Dit-elle.

Il y eut un silence, rompu par Mme Kumoi qui se frappa le front avec la main :

- Dépêche-toi, Hiroto ! Ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis sur la fanfic ! S'il vous plait, dites-le moi !<em>

_Prochain chapitre : "La Collection 'Fantast'yc' !"_


	6. La Collection Fantast'yc !

_Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée [...] désolée du long, long, long, long [...] retard mais mon ordi m'a lâché et il vient seulement d'être réparé ! x(_

* * *

><p><span>KIRARIN REVOLUTION - 4th SEASON<span>

6 – La Collection « Fantast*yc ! »

[ _Après la venue d'un nouveau professeur de mathématique particulièrement difficile et quelques mésaventures en heures de colle. Hiroto pense quelque chose de totalement fou au sujet de Seiji et Kilari – ces derniers ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit – et cela turlupine Hiroto au point de le traumatiser et de traiter son professeur de pédophile. Finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et le prof est tout sauf pédophile ! _]

Kilari attendait Mr Kamata qui lui avait dit qu'il viendrait bientôt. De nouvelles paroles étaient prêtes !

- Kilari ? Appela Mme Kumoi. Quelqu'un veut te voir !

- J'arrive !

La jeune fille partit en courant pour suivre Mme Kumoi, elles entrèrent dans une salle où se trouvaient déjà les Ships, Mr Muranishi, Mr Kamata et une belle jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus. Ces derniers semblaient en froid.

- AH ! Kilari ! S'écria Mr Kamata.

Il s'approcha, tout sourire, avec les paroles en main :

- Voilà tes paroles, j'espère qu'elles te plaisent ! En tout cas, elles plaisent aux Ships !

- Ils les ont lues ? Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre les lise ! S'affola la jeune fille.

- Ça va, on est tes amis... Ça va pas déclencher une catastrophe nucléaire non plus ! Intervint Hiroto.

Kilari ne répondit pas, plongée dans les paroles :

- Elles sont superbes, Mr Kamata, comme toujours ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Avec toi comme muse, Kilari chérie, elles ne peuvent qu'être superbes ! S'écria le compositeur.

- C'est vous qui avez ce talent ! Continua Kilari.

Dans un bel ensemble, Hiroto souffla et la jeune femme eut un rire ironique. Le premier n'appréciant que moyennement d'être ignoré par Kilari, la seconde, qui avait son mot à dire sur la question. Elle se retourna en avançant sa main, prête à serrer celle de Kilari.

- Laissez-moi en douter, Mlle Tsukishima. Enchantée, je m'appelle Nika Nakahara !

Mr Kamata toussota :

- Kamata. Nika Kamata.

- Pas encore ! S'écria cette dernière.

Kilari regarda l'un après l'autre les deux personnages et sourit bêtement :

- Vous êtes fiancés .. Chuchota-t-elle, enchantée.

Les deux concernés parurent surpris, y compris le reste des personnes présentes. D'un coup, Nika éclata de rire :

- J'ignorais que tu étais si perspicace... Soupira Mr Kamata.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle avait raison ? S'étonna Hiroto.

- Intuition féminine. Dit Nika.

S'en suivit une série de « félicitations » qui se termina en dispute de la part des deux fiancés.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Retourne dans tes chansons ! Tu m'empêches de travailler ! Cria Nika à son fiancé.

- C'est toi qui-

Nika l'ignora totalement en se tournant vers les Ships et Kilari :

- C'est vous que je suis venue voir ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah ? Fit Hiroto.

Mr Kamata souffla à la façon du brun et partit en claquant la porte tandis que Nika sourit doucement aux adolescents :

- Vos agents sont déjà au courant et d'accord. Il ne manque que votre accord, à vous, principaux intéressés. Je vous explique, je suis designer de vêtements ( _NdA_ _: Je suis pas sûre que ce soit exactement ça le nom du métier, mais bon, on se comprend, hein ! _) Et j'ai créé une marque de vêtements pour adolescents, filles comme garçons.

- Et vous voulez qu'on deviennes vos égéries ? Demanda Seiji.

- Non. Vous ne serez pas seulement les égéries de la marque, _vous serez la marque_. Vous serez l'image même de la marque ! ( _NdA_ _: E__n fait, je crois que c'est ça une égérie de marque, mais bon .. -_-'' _). J'ai une amie qui a un domaine viticole avec un manoir, je voudrais que vous veniez à la campagne japonaise pour faire des photo shoot. Pendant deux semaines, évidemment, en tant qu'égéries de la marque, vous aurez le droit d'avoir un exemplaire de tous les vêtements que vous porterez !

- Si y'a des vêtements à la clé, j'accepte tout de suite ! S'écria Kilari.

Hiroto fut plus réticent mais finit par accepter sous les supplications de Seiji, Kilari et Nika, ou plutôt, il fut obligé d'accepter...

- Et Mr Takashi ? Demanda Kilari.

- J'ai déjà réglé les détails avec lui. Répondit Nika.

_Deux jours plus tard, sur le trajet vers le domaine._

- Mme Nakahara-Kamata m'a un peu parlé du domaine où nous allons. Intervint Mme Kumoi.

- C'est un domaine viticole qui appartient à une noble française. Continua Muranishi.

- Il y a des vignes, un manoir, des jardins à la française... Finit Mme Kumoi.

- Ça a l'air très beau ! S'écria Kilari.

- Ah et.. les garçons, l'équipe est uniquement composée de filles.

- Génial ! S'exclama Kilari. Je pourrais me faire pleins d'amies !

- Super... Grogna Hiroto, je le sens beaucoup moins ce séjour d'un coup ..

- Je vous rappelle que vous y allez pour travailler, pas pour des vacances ! Gronda Mme Kumoi.

- Oui, oui ! Répondirent les trois en même temps, totalement désintéressés.

Kilari et Seiji commencèrent à parler et Hiroto s'écarta en les observant du coin de l'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mme Kumoi.

_Quelques heures plus tard, au domaine_

Nika et quatre autre femmes attendaient devant la grande porte et lorsque les Ships descendirent, ils entendirent quelques gloussements du côté des filles :

- Voilà pourquoi je le sentais pas ! Commenta Hiroto Seiji qui rit doucement.

- Bienvenue ! S'écria joyeusement Nika. Laissez-moi faire les présentations, voici Rika ma sœur, également la photographe !

Une jeune femme s'approcha, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nika à la différence de ses cheveux courts au lieu de la longue chevelure de Nika.

- Ensuite, voici Chiharu et Konomi, les stylistes. Et enfin, Aida, mon assistante !

Les deux stylistes firent des clins d'oeil aux Ships qui les ignorèrent, enfin, plutôt, Hiroto es ignora. Seiji leur sourit e reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Hiroto :

- Ne les encourage pas ! Et pense un peu à Kilari !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Seiji.

Ils regardèrent Kilari qui caressait le chien de la propriété. Soudain, un cri de fille retentit :

- C'était quoi ça ? S'écria Hiroto.

Ils se regardèrent et partirent en courant derrière la maison, dans une cour intérieure. Ils s'attendaient à voir ne femme ou une petite fille mais pas _ça_ ! Ils virent Mr Kamata en tenue de treillis chemise et chapeau beige, le genre de tenue qu'on met pour un safari ! Il semblait paniqué et pointait un doigt tremblotant vers sa valise channel :

- Moi qui m'attendais à trouver une fille blessée … Soupira Seiji.

- .. On tombe sur Mr Kamata en tenue de safari ! Finit Hiroto.

- Mr Kamata ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Kilari.

Il pointa du doigt sa valise en poussant une sorte de gémissement plaintif... Ils regardèrent et le visage de Kilari s'éclaira tandis que les Ships se demandaient si Mr Kamata était vraiment un homme !

- Un escargot ! S'écria Kilari.

Elle s'approcha et prit délicatement la petite bête et la posa dans sa main.

- Qu'il est mignon ! Continua-t-elle.

Le musicien faillit s'évanouir …

- QUE FAIS-TU ICI ? Hurla Nika en s'approchant.

- Je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser seule face à des bêtes féroces ! S'écria-t-il.

- Des bêtes féroces ? Répéta sa fiancée. On est en pleine campagne japonaise !

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Glapit-il.

Nika semblait friser l'hystérie, elle essaya de s'arracher les cheveux mais s'arrêta au dernier moment :

- Bon. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

- Et moi ? Demanda timidement Kamata.

Elle ignora et guida les ados et leurs impresario dans le bâtiment après que Kilari aie dit « au revoir » à Mr l'escargot.

Le lendemain, Kilari et les Ships découvraient les tenues qu'ils allaient essayer. Les garçons regardaient du coin de l'œil pendant que Kilari poussait un cri dès qu'elle voyait un nouveau vêtement ! Lorsque Nika entra, Kilari lui sauta littéralement dessus :

- C'est superbe ! J'adore ! Ils sont magnifiques ! C'est exactement mon style ! Et c'est pas extravagant comme mes tenues de scène ou les tenues pour lesquelles on pose habituellement !

- Justement, c'est le but ! Avec les photos, nous ferons un album promotionnelle que nous vendrons à vos fans, et par la suite, la ligne de vêtements Fantast'yc sera vendue dans notre magasin à vos fans à des prix très abordables ! Ainsi, vos fans auront l'occasion de s'habiller comme vous ! Expliqua Nika.

- Waaaaah ! Quelle bonne idée ! S'écria Kilari.

- C'est une bonne idée mais y'a pas grand chose comme vêtements. Intervint Hiroto. J'veux dire, deux semaines de photoshoot, je me serai attendu à plus de vêtements !

- Oh, mais vous n'avez pas vu la camionnette ? Demanda Nika. Il y a deux autres portants de vêtements de ce genre, en plus des tenues de bains, de soirées, des pyjamas, des sous-vêtements, des-

- Un instant. Fit Kilari. C'est quoi cette histoire de sous-vêtements ?

- Je ne comptais pas vous faire poser avec mais quand Ren Takashi a su ça, il a insisté pour que tu poses avec. Mais uniquement toi, Kilari ; pas les Ships !

Kilari hoqueta de surprise en rougissant :

- Encore heureux ! Je ne poserais jamais en sous-vêtements avec eux même pour tout l'or du monde ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne le sens pas, on ne te fera pas poser avec ! La rassura Nika.

- Ouuuuf .. Soupira la jeune fille.

Les Ships et Kilari avaient déjà posé pour pas mal de tenues et enchaînaient les tenues :

- Enfilez la tenue n°7 ! S'écria Nika. Ensuite on continue dehors !

Une fois habillés, ils allèrent rejoindre l'équipe dehors. Kilari avait une robe à fleurs ceinturée sous sa poitrine avec un boléro rose à manches courtes et des ballerines roses. Hiroto et Seiji avaient des jeans déchirés et des chemises beige pour le premier et blanche pour le second dans un style un peu _vintage_ !

- Vous êtes beaux les garçons ! S'écria Kilari.

Hiroto rougit en détournant la tête tandis que Seiji rosissait légèrement en souriant :

- Merci, toi aussi Kilari ! Répondit le beau blond.

Elle rougit violemment quand Nika l'appela. Elle partit et les garçons restèrent seuls :

- Tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus gentil avec elle. Dit Seiji.

- Pfff ! Ça va quand même ! Et puis vous pourriez arrêter votre petit jeu !

- Quel petit jeu ? Demanda Seiji.

Hiroto le regarda, mais il semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre :

- Beh, vous sortez ensemble ! Vous auriez pu m'en parler quand même ! S'exclama le brun.

Seiji cligna des yeux.

- Tu veux dire.. Commença-t-il. Kilari et moi ?

Hiroto hocha la tête :

- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser dans le couloir l'autre jour...

Seiji éclata de rire. Hiroto fut si surpris qu'il se sentit rougir :

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il.

- On ne sort pas ensemble ! Je m'étais juste penché pour lui redresser les cheveux !

Seiji rit de plus belle.

- Tu veux dire ? Vous sortez pas ensemble ? S'exclama Hiroto.

- Non.. Répondit Seiji. Malheureusement... Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Kilari arriva en courant, un ruban dans les cheveux.

- Figure-toi qu'Hiroto pensait qu'on sortait ensemble ! S'écria Seiji.

- Ah.. Ah bon ? Fit Kilari en rougissant.

Mme Kumoi approcha et – ayant entendue la fin de la conversation – demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Hiroto, ces derniers temps ? Tu prends ton professeur pour un pédophile, et tu crois que Kilari et Seiji sortent ensemble ? Tu es fatigué ?

Hiroto souffla en rougissant de honte – ce qui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps :

- Je deviens complètement fou !.. Soupira-t-il.

Seiji passa un bras sur ses épaules d'un geste amical :

- Complètement fou de Kilari ? Chuchota-t-il à son ami.

- QUOI ? Hurla le brun en devenant pivoine.

Hiroto essaya de frapper Seiji qui s'écarta en rigolant.

- J'espère que tu as pris de belles photos de cette scène ? Demanda Nika, à sa sœur.

- Bien sûr ! S'écria cette dernière.

- Allez ! Au boulot tout le monde ! Cria Nika.

- Tu savais qu'on se faisait mitrailler de photos ? Demanda Hiroto à Seiji.

- Pas du tout … Répondit ce dernier.

Après une après-midi de photos, les artistes se rhabillèrent en tenue habituelle. Alors que les Ships préparaient le repas et que Kilari les aider pour « goûter », l'équipe au grand complet entra dans la cuisine :

- Kilari ! Fit Nika.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce soir, pyjama party entre filles ! S'écria Rika.

- Cool ! S'écria Kilari.

- Super ! On va avoir des cris hystériques toute la nuit ! Grogna Hiroto. J'espère qu'on pourra dormir !

Konomi se glissa près de lui :

- On va vous tenir éveillés _toute la nuit_ !.. Susurra-t-elle.

Hiroto rougit en s'écartant d'elle et retourna voir son plat.

_Le soir, pyjama party_

Musique, sodas et bonbons étaient les maîtres-mots de cette soirée entre filles !

- Nika ! S'écria Kilari. Comment as-tu rencontré Mr Kamata ?

Pour la première fois, Nika rougit en souriant. Elle serra un oreiller tendrement contre elle :

- Avant j'étais journaliste de mode, et j'allais souvent aux défilés de mode avec le rêve de pouvoir créer ma propre ligne de vêtements. Un jour, j'ai cherché à rencontrer l'un des créateurs de vêtements, histoire d'avoir des conseils. Les gardiens ont refusé de me laisser passer et m'ont jeté à terre ! Kamata qui avait vu l'altercation est venu et m'a relevé ! Juste en le voyant, les chiens de garde nous ont laissé passer et j'ai eu une interview ! Kamata est resté avec moi et m'a proposé de le revoir pour que je puise voir l'un de ses amis créateurs. Deux mois plus tard, je quittais le journal de mode pour devenir l'assistante création de ce grand créateur ! Je le voyais de plus en plus souvent et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui... Et.. voilà …

Il y eut un silence et les filles – larmes aux yeux – hurlèrent comme des folles !

_Dans la chambre des Ships, à côté de celle de Kilari_

Hiroto et Seiji étaient couchés depuis un moment et essayés de dormir tant bien que mal ! Des cris retentirent dans la chambre de Kilari.

- Elles vont la fermer, ouais ? Grogna Hiroto, face contre l'oreiller.

Autre fou rire des filles.

- OK ! Elles vont m'entendre ! S'écria-t-il.

- Tu vas te faire jeter... Commenta Seiji.

Hiroto se leva et enfila un pantalon ( _NdA_ _: Il dort en caleçon/t-shirt, et non, je ne rêve pas de lui dans cette tenue ! Ou avec encore moins de vêtements .. _) et en courant, Seiji se redressa légèrement, ne voulant rater ça pour rien au monde !

Hiroto posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand il s'arrêta net :

_- Et toi, Kilari ?_ Fit Rika derrière la porte.

_- Moi ? _

_- Oui, c'est lequel ?_ Demanda Chiharu.

_- Comment ça, lequel ?_

_- Tu préfères Hiroto ou Seiji ?_

Hiroto ouvrit grands les yeux et se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il approcha l'oreille de la porte :

_- Bah.. heu... _Hésita Kilari.

_- Je dis Hiroto, moi ! _S'écria Konomi.

_- Non ! Elle préfère Seiji !_ Fit Chiharu.

_- EH bien..._ Commença Kilari.

_- Je sais, moi ! _S'exclama Nika. _C'est-_

- C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Hiroto ! Fit Seiji dans le dos de ce dernier bien fort de façon à être entendu des filles.

Hiroto fit un bond jusqu'au plafond et se tourna vers le blond :

- Imbécile ! J'écoutais pas !

- Ah bon ? On aurait dit pourtant, désolé ! Fit-il, pas du tout désolé.

La porte des filles dont on n'entendait plus rien grimaça en s'ouvrant doucement. Les garçons ne virent que des coussins sur le sol. Pas une trace des filles !

- J'le sens pas du tout ! On part, Seiji ! Cria Hiroto.

Il attrapa le blond par le bras et commença à courir mais arrivés dans leur chambre, ils virent la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. ( _NdA_ _: Les chambres de Kilari et Hiroto sont à côté et sont rattachées à la même salle de bain !_ ). La porte derrière eux se referma et ils virent Nika qui souriait, bras croisés, appuyée contre la porte :

- Alors, Hiroto, on espionne les filles ? C'est pas bien, ça ! A L'ATTAQUE LES FILLES ! Hurla-t-elle.

Une horde de filles en pyjama sautèrent sur les Ships, armées de.. maquillage !

Une demi-heure plus tard, les filles s'écartèrent et observèrent les deux stars... Kilari explosa de rire en première :

- Arrête de rire ! 'Spèce de crétine ! Hurla Hiroto.

- Mais ! Vous ne vous voyez pas ! S'esclaffa la jeune fille.

Seiji se leva et prit un miroir. Il s'observa et sourit, un peu mal à l'aise …

- Vous m'avez pas raté... Soupira-t-il.

Hiroto prit le miroir à son tour et hurla en voyant le reflet !

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ?

Il observa son visage, méconnaissable sous toutes ces couches de fards à paupière, mascara, rouge aux joues et du rouge à lèvres ! Seiji, lui, avait un rouge à lèvre rose fluo ! Les filles explosèrent de rire, Kilari, se tenait le ventre, au sol !

- Viens, Seiji, on va enlever toute cette peinture !

Hiroto attrapa son ami et avec le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait, entra dans la salle de bain.

Une fois son fou rire calmé, Kilari se releva :

- Je vais les voir, ils doivent être en colère !

Elle entra à son tour et vit Seiji démaquillé qui s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette et Hiroto qui s'aspergeait la face d'eau.

Kilari se mordit la joue pour ne pas glisser, peine perdue :

- Tu peux toujours essayer, c'est waterproof ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le brun l'ignora royalement et Seiji partit. Kilari attrapa du coton et la bouteille de démaquillant.

- Allez, laisse-moi faire !

Il continua de l'ignorer.

- Pour me faire pardonner.. Rajouta-t-elle.

Hiroto continua de se doucher le visage ( _NdA_ _: Façon de parler, hein ! Il prend pas une douche devant Kilari ! _)

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es très.. très.. Commença Kilari... Très.. bien ? Maquillé comme ça !..

Cette fois, Hiroto la foudroya du regard :

- J'ai pas besoin de recevoir l'aide d'une traitresse ! S'exclama-t-il.

- T'exagère pas un peu, là ! Et si tu prends cette bouteille, c'est du dissolvant pour le vernis !

Hiroto souffla en lâchant la bouteille de dissolvant, Kilari sourit et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire ronde et elle commença à le taponner doucement :

- C'est bizarre, quand tu montes sur scène, on te maquille, on te met du fond de teint, alors tu devrais savoir te démaquiller. Dfit Kilari.

- Kilari, je te jure que si tu rajoutes quelque chose je te balance par la fenêtre !

- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'ai encore le droit de m'amuser !

- Bah pas sur moi en tout cas !

- C'est toi qui as écouté aux portes en premier !

- Parce que vous étiez complètement hystériques !

- Hiroto, espèce de méchant !

Kilari ne fit pas attention et enfonça le coton dans l'oeil d'Hiroto :

- Aïe ! Mais t'es malaaaaaaaa-

Il glissa en arrière dans la baignoire et attrapa la première chose qui se trouvait sous sa main, c'est-à-dire Kilari. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la baignoire, Kilari sur Hiroto, leurs nez à quelques millimètres, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre...

Kilari ouvrit la bouche …

- Pourquoi tu pensais que Seiji et moi sortions ensemble ? Chuchota-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi...

Hiroto fronça les sourcils en soufflant et s'apprêtait à répondre quand :

- Kilari, Hiroto, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Seiji.

Les deux intéressés passèrent de rouge à rouge pivoine, ils se déboitèrent le cou pour voir Seiji à l'entrée de la salle de bain :

- On.. on est coincé... Dit Hiroto, penaud.

Seiji les aida à se relever et Kilari partit en trombe retrouver ses amies...

_- Pourquoi je lui ai parlé de ça, moi ? Il doit croire que je suis encore amoureuse de Seiji ! _Se dit-elle.

- Kilari, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ! Demanda Nika.

- Oh, Ah ! Heu ! Non, non ! Tout va bien ! Héhé !.. S'écria Kilari.

Elle croisa ses mains, pensive et soudain, épuisée...

* * *

><p><em>Je voudrais connaître vos avis ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)<em>

_Prochain chapitre : "Premier baiser" alors, Seiji, Hiroto, qui ? Les paris sont ouverts ! :D_


	7. Premier Baiser

KIRARIN REVOLUTION - 4th SEASON

7 – Premier Baiser !

[ _Kilari & les Ships sont devenus les égéries d'une nouvelle marque de vêtement, la collection « Fantast'yc » créée par Nika Nakahara, la fiancée de Mr Kamata. Ils se retrouvent dans un domaine à la campagne japonaise pour prendre des photos promotionnelles, c'était sans compter sur les plans totalement tordus de Nika qui souhaite à tout prix des photos aux airs naturelles !_ ]

Kilari bailla bruyamment et sans aucune discrétion devant son bol de thé et son petit déjeuner. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, d'avoir passé la nuit avec Nika et les autres filles ; d'ailleurs, elles n'avaient pas l'air plus en forme qu'elle, et encore moins les Ships...

Soudain, Kilari perçut une autre odeur dans la cuisine, celle du café. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et chercha à savoir qui en buvait, après tout, au Japon, c'est le thé qui prime ! ( _NdA_ _: À vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !_ ). Son regard s'arrêta sur Hiroto, qui baillait également, mais plus discrètement :

Kwaaah ? Brailla-t-il. Je sais que j'ai une tête bizarre, t'avais qu'à nous laisser dormir c'te nuit ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ah ? Heu.. non, mais... tu bois du café ?

Le brun cligna des yeux :

Ouais, j'y ai pris l'habitude aux States...

Ah ?

Pourquoi, me dis pas que gloutonne comme tu l'es tu n'as jamais goûté au café ?

Maaaaais ! Je suis pas gloutonne ! S'écria Kilari en bougeant dans tous les sens.

Hiroto la regarda et ouvrit la bouche :

Ah ? Alors.. t'es quoi si t'es pas gloutonne ? Demanda-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Bon.. d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu gourmande … Fit Kilari en croisant les bras.

« Un peu gourmande » ? S'étonna Hiroto.

Bon, d'accord, je suis très gourmande. Et un peu gloutonne maaaaais !

Mais ça fait parti de ton charme, ta gourmandise. Intervint Seiji.

Seiji.. Chuchota Kilari...

Elle se sentit rougir et se leva d'un coup :

Ouh làlà ! Il fait chaud d'un coup, vous trouvez pas ! À cause de ton café Hiroto ! S'écria-t-elle.

Beh, qu'est-ce qui vient faire là, mon café ?

Kilari rit nerveusement, gênée comme jamais quand son téléphone vibra.

Tiens, qui est-ce qui peut m'appeler ? Papa peut-être ?

Elle regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et ouvrit grands les yeux ! Ren Takashi !

C'est Mr Takashi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? S'écria-t-elle.

Répondre, peut-être ? Proposa Seiji.

Allo, Mr Takashi ?

Kilari commença à s'éloigner et elle entendit Hiroto dire à Seiji :

Si elle s'excite toujours autant à chaque appel, tu m'étonnes qu'elle mette une plombe pour répondre !

Kilari le foudroya du regard alors qu'elle écoutait ce que lui disait l'organisateur artistique... Elle ouvrit grands les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il lui demandait... Les Ships l'observèrent, elle réagissait bizarrement... Kilari pâlit puis rougit et se mit à bafouiller...

Mais! Mais! Mais ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle écouta ce que venait de répéter Mr Takashi...

Mais, monsieur...

_Kilari, tu ne veux pas me décevoir ? Ni décevoir tes fans ?_

Mais...

_Je veux parler à Nika. Passe-la moi._

Nika, où est Nika ? Demanda Kilari aux Ships.

Je suis là ! Fit cette dernière en entrant. Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est Mr Takashi, il veut te parler... Chuchota Kilari.

Mhmm ?

Le visage de la créatrice de mode s'assombrit, que lui voulait-il encore celui-là ?

Elle partit dans la pièce d'à côté en gardant le téléphone à l'oreille et en entraînant Kilari avec elle. Les Ships entendirent la dispute au téléphone à travers la porte :

_Vous n'avez pas à décider de quelles photos je veux prendre ou non ! Si je ne veux pas les faire, je ne les ferais pas !_

C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Demanda Hiroto à Seiji.

Le blond haussa les épaules en observant anxieusement la porte où se trouvait Kilari et Nika.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nika réapparut en trombe dans la salle à manger/cuisine.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile veuille décider pour moi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hiroto.

Il se passe que l'autre nouille de Takashi veut que Kilari pose en sous-vêtements ! Mais il en est hors de question ! Expliqua ou plutôt, hurla, Nika.

En sous-vêtements ? S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est une idole après tout ! Continua Seiji.

C'est pas son boulot de faire ça ! Renchérit Hiroto.

Nika se tourna vers Kilari :

Ne t'en fais pas, Kilari. Commença Nika. Nous ne prendrons aucune photos de ce genre ! Et Takashi n'a pas à te manipuler de la sorte !

Hmm.. Oui ! S'exclama Kilari en souriant.

Les jours passèrent sans que d'autre incident de ce genre ne viennent troubler le calme du domaine. Le séjour s'écoulait – au grand damne de Mr Kamata qui trouvait cette campagne immonde – et Kilari & les Ships enchainaient les prises photos !

Un soir, Hiroto descendit en pleine nuit, boire un verre d'eau. Il fut surpris de voir de la lumière filtrer depuis le salon avec de la musique. Il entrouvrit la porte discrètement et vit Kilari qui dansait, sur l'une des chansons de son prochain album, sous le regard attentif de Mr Kamata. Elle était en nage et était essoufflée, elle tenta un pas de danse et s'arrêta :

Non, non et non ! Ça ne va pas, Kilari ! S'écria le producteur de musique.

Mais.. je.. je n'y arrive pas...

Je vois ça !

Le producteur passa une main sur son visage :

Arrêtons-nous ici pour aujourd'hui... Soupira-t-il.

Non ! Hurla Kilari.

Hiroto eut un mouvement de recul malgré lui... Kilari fronça les sourcils et se planta sur ses pieds :

Je veux pouvoir maitriser cette chorégraphie ! Mr Kamata ! Je vous en prie, attendez encore un peu !

Kilari …

Vous savez que si Mr Takashi m'a permis de venir ici pour faire les photos, je dois impérativement maitriser ces chorégraphies !

Mr Kamata poussa un long soupir :

Le dernier essai, dans ce cas !

Oui !

Kilari reprit la chorégraphie, Hiroto commença à réfléchir, toujours à regarder sans vraiment voir ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Si Kilari travaillait de façon intense tous les soirs, juste pour être à temps pour ses concerts, alors, Ren Takashi devait la faire travailler plus qu'il ne le pensait, et avait d'étranges exigences...

Soudain, Kilari tomba sur le sol, tête baissée, sa frange sur les yeux. Elle serra les poings sur le carrelage... Kamata s'élança :

Kilari, tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas...

Tu es blessée ?

Elle releva ma tête, timidement, les yeux remplis de larmes...

Je me suis fait mal à la cheville... Et je dois réussir à danser cette choré d'ici la fin du séjour !..

Hiroto recula, inutile de rester dans les parages. Il en avait assez vu comme ça !

_Le lendemain_

Kilari se leva un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Hiroto avait parlé à Seiji de ce qu'il avait vu la veille, et les deux garçons avaient préparé un plan, histoire de faire parler leur amie.

Comme tous les jours, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et Nika entra dans la pièce, elle fit un clin d'oeil aux garçons qui l'avaient mis dans la confidence. Kilari sourit à son amie :

Alors ? On doit mettre quelles tenues aujourd'hui ? Demanda joyeusement l'idole.

Aucune !

Kilari cligna des yeux :

Comment ça ? Continua-t-elle.

Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous vous reposiez ! Profitez du domaine, promenez-vous ! De toute façon, Rika n'est pas bien et sans photographe, inutile de prendre de photos !

J'espère que Rika va vite se rétablir... Chuchota Kilari.

Bon, je vous laisse ! S'écria Nika.

Hiroto et Seiji sourirent, Kilari n'avait pas compris que Rika allait parfaitement bien !

_Quelle naïve .._ Se dit Hiroto.

Bon, vous voulez faire quoi ? Demanda Seiji.

Je ne sais pas... Je crois que.. je vais un peu.. hmm... Travailler avec Mr Kamata.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Mais.. Commença Hiroto.

Je vais chanter un peu, et puis il m'avait promis des cours de piano ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Ah ? S'étonna Seiji.

Elle ne voulait pas danser ?

Tu devrais te reposer un peu ! Dit à la va-vite Hiroto.

Hein ?

Oui, je veux dire ! Avec Takashi, tu travailles comme une malade ! Tu devrais profiter de ce séjour pour te reposer, prendre des vacances !

Kilari le regarda, surprise. Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle sourit en rosissant légèrement :

Merci Hiroto, mais.. une idole ne peut pas prendre de vacances...

Elle sourit et Hiroto se sentit soudain étouffé, il déglutit et se rendit compte qu'il avait rougi. Seiji sourit en voyant dans quel état elle avait réussi à le mettre !

Elle partit avant qu'il ne puisse réagir...

Elle est exceptionnelle … Dit Seiji.

Hiroto se contenta d'hocher la tête, bouche encore ouverte, yeux exorbités.

Pas comme les autres … Continua le blond avec un sourire.

Hiroto refit son petit manège.

Et toi, tu es amoureux. Conclut Seiji.

Hiroto se tourna vers lui, l'air presque effrayé.

Te fous pas d'moi ! S'écria le brun, toujours aussi rouge qu'avant. Comme si je pouvais être amoureux d'une cruche pareille ! Pff, ridicule ! Ah, ah !

Il y eut un silence, Seiji regardant longuement Hiroto.

Bon, moi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! S'écria ce dernier.

Il partit, presque en courant tandis que Seiji souriait encore un peu plus...

_Le soir_

Nika arriva presque en courant où se trouvaient Hiroto et Seiji qui regardaient les photos déjà prises, surtout celles de la pyjama party des filles où ils avaient été photographiés maquillés à leur insu...

Les garçons ! On va faire de photos ! Rika se sent mieux ! Lança avec un sourire Nika.

Quoi ? A cette heure-là ? S'étonna Hiroto.

Oui, je veux faire les prises photos avec les tenues de soirées ! Alors allez enfilez vos smokings !

Les.. smokings ?

Allez, dépêchez-vous, Kilari est déjà partie se changer avec Chiharu !

Konomi entra à ce moment :

Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler les garçons !

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil tout en leur envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts... Hiroto leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa Seiji :

C'est bon, on se débrouille ! On est des grands garçons, on sait s'habiller tout seuls ! Ironisa Hiroto.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Konomi ouvrit la bouche :

Ils sont trop cooooooools ! Hiiiiiiiii ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle partit en sautillant joyeusement sous le regard dubitatif de Nika... Cette dernière secoua la tête, décidant de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire...

_Une demi-heure plus tard_

Je peux savoir ce qu'on attend en tenue de soirée en bas des escaliers ? Demanda Hiroto.

C'est vrai que vu comme ça.. Intervint Seiji.

Nika se planta face à eux, mains sur les hanches :

Les garçons, vous êtes deux idoles hyper connues dans tous le Japon …

.. Et surtout hyper beaux … Ajouta à mi-voix Konomi.

Nika leva les yeux au ciel en continuant :

Bon, Konomi, tu es satisfaite de ton petit délire fanatique ?

Oui, merci, Nika.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans comprendre :

Konomi a convaincu Nika de dire ça pour pouvoir vous faire comprendre qu'elle vous adore. Expliqua Chiharu.

C'est sûr qu'on n'avait pas compris .. Ironisa Hiroto.

Bref, maintenant, je vais répondre à votre question. Les interrompit Nika. Voyez-vous, Rika a préparé son appareil photo et est prête à photographier vos visages lorsque vous serez bouche-bée en voyant Kilari tant elle vous étonnera !

Nika montra du doigt sa sœur qui leva son appareil photo :

On connait Kilari depuis trop longtemps maintenant ! On peut plus être surpris par elle ! Dit Hiroto avec un sourire.

Il leva les yeux et les ouvrit en grands, rougissant, bouche-bée. Seiji réagit de la même façon :

FLASH ! ( _NdA_ _: Le son de l'appareil photo._ )

Les garçons ne réagirent pas, trop figés...

Kilari se tenait en haut des escaliers en colimaçon, rougissante, aveuglée par les flash de Rika. Elle portait une robe couleur or, de fines bretelles, ceinturée sous la poitrine d'une large bande noire. Le tissu était la mousseline la plus fine, assemblée pour créer un bel effet de légèreté. La robe arrivait un peu plus bas que la mi-cuisse, Kilari portait des chaussures à hauts talons, un collier serre-cou noir, quelques bracelets par-ci par là. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclé et relevé malgré quelques mèches furibondes sur sa nuque. De papillons dorés étaient accrochés dans ses jolies boucles...

En haut de ces escaliers, de nuit, à la lueur des lumières faiblardes, l'effet était merveilleux. Et les Ships étaient sous le charme... Et pas qu'eux !

Mr Muranishi redressa ses lunettes en déglutissant et Mr Kamata se redressa en déglutissant à son tour. Mme Kumoi et Nika regardèrent ces deux-là avec effarement. A première fronça les sourcils en criant un « Monsieur ! » indigné quant à la seconde, elle ouvrit la bouche, l'air dégouté et murmura un « Imbécile .. »...

Les deux hommes furent ignorées toute la soirée par ces deux jeunes femmes... Quant aux Ships, ils n'osèrent même pas approcher Kilari …

_La veille du départ, le soir_

Kilari regardait le ciel étoilé, dans la petite brise fraiche de la campagne. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant et entoura ses jambes de ses bras...

Kilari.

Kilari ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Hiroto.

Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Tu avais l'air ailleurs...

Oh.. C'est juste que.. je trouve que c'est un comble de devoir aller aussi loin de la ville pour pouvoir voir toutes les étoiles... En ville, on ne peut pas les regarder comme ça !

Elle leva le visage vers la voute céleste. Hiroto s'assit à côté d'elle, s'abandonnant à son tour à la contemplation du ciel étoilé :

Tu as raison... En ville, les immeubles nous cachent la vue, il y a trop de lumières pur les voir briller comme ça et y'a tellement de pollution...

Kilari acquiesça... Soudain, un grand sourire éclaira son joli minois, elle posa sa main sur la bras d'Hiroto qui rougit légèrement et elle pointa du doigt une étoile :

Tu vois cette étoile ?

Elle indiquait l'étoile la plus brillante de toutes, elle continua sur sa lancée :

Quand mon père a accepté que je me lance dans ma carrière d'artiste, il m'a montré cette étoile. C'est la première étoile du soir, il m'a dit que mon prénom signifiait « briller ». Depuis, dès que j'ai envie de parler, j'attends qu'elle apparaisse et je lui dis ce que je pense à cette première étoile du soir...

Hiroto resta silencieux puis enchaîna :

Et ce soir, tu lui as dis quoi ?

Kilari retira sa main de son bras, et se repositionna comme avant qu'il n'arrive :

Je lui disais à quel point je m'inquiétais de rentrer à Tokyo...

Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun, surpris.

Ren Takashi a beau avoir préparé une superbe révolution, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir las... Il demande vraiment beaucoup d'efforts de ma part... Surtout pour les chants et les chorégraphies. Je devais en maitriser deux pendant mon séjour mais.. je me suis fait mal à la cheville... Je vais mieux mais.. je vais devoir travailler encore plus, et dès que je rentre, je vais travailler les chorégraphies pour ma tournée avec les danseurs... Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir avec mes cours et les devoirs, j'ai déjà du mal avec les maths et je dois aller en cours de soutiens... Avec mes leçons, mes entraînements, les séances photos et les interviews... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire …

Hiroto resta silencieux... Il observait le ciel étoilé :

Kilari... Fit-il à mi-voix. Regarde ces étoiles, et selon toi, laquelle brille le plus ?

La jeune fille regarda attentivement ces belles étoiles et répondit :

La première étoile du soir, non ?

C'est exact. Elle est ta confidente, et elle est comme toi. Parmi une myriade d'étoiles, c'est elle qui brille le plus, et toi, parmi toutes les idoles, tu es la plus brillante.

Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et continua avec une douceur que Kilari ne lui connaissait pas :

Et puis, au moindre problème, nous sommes-là, Seiji et moi. Et il y a aussi Cobeni et Noelie !

Na-san sauta devant eux :

Nanana ! S'écria-t-il.

Toi aussi tu es là pour moi, Na-san ? Fit Kilari.

Na !

Elle prit son petit chat dans ses bras en le câlinant :

Merci, Na-san. Et merci à toi aussi, Hiroto !

Le brun détourna la tête, d'un air boudeur, rougissant malgré lui :

C'est rien ! Et faut bien que je fasse en sorte que tu n'apportes pas la honte sur l'agence !

Héééé ! Méchaaant ! S'écria Kilari.

Quoi ? Je fais que dire la vérité !

Hirotooo, t'es méchaaaant !

Le brun éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de la blonde.

On vous dérange, peut-être ? S'écria Nika depuis l'entrée du manoir.

Pourquoi vous riez ? S'exclama Konomi.

Hiroto et Kilari se relevèrent alors que tout le monde sortait du manoir cherchant à avoir d'où venait ces rires ! Nika s'approcha et dit à l'attention de Kilari :

Le repas est prêt ! Venez vite pour le dernier diner ici !

Le diner ? On arriiiiiiive ! S'écria Kilari.

Celle-là alors .. Soupira Hiroto.

Kilari partit en courant, toute joyeuse, vers Nika et les autres, seulement, Kilari reste Kilari, et on le sait bien, elle est maladroite.

Elle trébucha, et ce fut l'erreur de sa vie …

Elle atterrit sur Nika, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Hiroto et Mr Kamata ouvrirent grands la bouche, ahuris. Rika, Konomi, Chiharu, Seiji et Mme Kumoi ouvrirent la bouche de façon plus élégante tout de même en haussant les sourcils tandis que Mr Muranishi laissait tomber ses épaules en réprimant un cri dans la gorge …

Kilari était sur Nika, lèvres contre lèvres …

La jeune idole sauta en arrière en hurlant, les oiseaux s'envolèrent et les animaux de la forêt se turent... Lorsque son cri cessa, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que Mr Kamata était dans le même état que Mr Muranishi...

Ki.. Kilari … Hésita Hiroto.

Kilari hurla à nouveau pour enchainer avec des phrases quasiment inintelligibles :

AAAAAAAAH ! HIIIIIII ! NAAAAOOOON ! C'EST PAS VRAAAAI ! NOOOAAAAAN ! MON PREMIEEEER BAISEEEER !

Kilari s'arrêta, à genoux sur les graviers, à bout de souffle, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, les mains contre sa bouche et des larmes dans les yeux...

Ki.. Ki.. Kilari !.. Tenta Mr Kamata.

C'est.. c'est pas si grave que ça !.. S'exclama Nika, un peu gênée...

Si ! C'est grave ! Hurla Mr Kamata.

Heu.. Kilari... Tout va bien ? Demanda Hiroto en s'approchant...

Il observa la jeune fille qui était immobile, une statue de glace... Pétrifiée de terreur …

Dis, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? Fit-il. C'est qu'un baiser...

Naaaan ! C'était mon premieeer baiser !

Bah, ton premier baiser c'était avec une fille, et alors ? Tenta-t-il.

Kilari le foudroya du regard :

Tu peux parler, c'est Izumi qui t'a embrassé ! Et c'est un garçon !

C'était pas ma faute !

Là non plus c'était pas ma faute ! S'écria Kilari en gémissant. T'aurais jamais du ne pas m'embrasser pour Sonate d'une Jeunesse Amoureuse ! J'aurais eu mon premier baiser avec un garçon et pas avec une fille !

C'est pas grave, j'vous dis ! Dit Nika.

SIII ! Hurla, complètement hystérique Mr Kamata;

Je vais prendre des photos ! Fit Rika.

Hirooottoooo ! Cria Konomi.

Ma petite Kilaaaaaari ! Pleura Mr Muranishi.

Chiharu hoqueta de stupeur devant l'état général, Seiji fit un petit rire gêné tandis que Mme Kumoi sentait son taux de colère montait en flèche :

Ils sont pas possibles ces ados .. Soupira-t-elle...


	8. Entraînement Intensif

_Naa-san : Merci pour tes deux commentaires ! =D Ça m'a fait très plaisir et faute corrigé ! ;) Désolée pour cette faute idiote ! x( M'enfin, j'espère que la suite de la fanfic va te plaire !_

_Sarrinatsuki & Inazuma : Merci pour vos commentaires et j'espère que vous continuez de lire la fanfic et qu'elle vous plait ! =)_

_Bon, allez ! Assez de blabla, voici la suite ! x)_

* * *

><p>KIRARIN REVOLUTION - 4th SEASON<p>

8 – Répétitions intensives

[ _Kilari & les Ships ont fini leur séjour au domaine viticole où ils étaient pour les photos de la collection Fantast'yc. La veille du départ, à cause la maladresse de Kilari, elle est tombée sur Nika en l'embrassant... _]

- Kilari, tu fais encore la tête à cause de cette histoire de baiser ? Demanda Hiroto.

L'appelée leva la tête tristement. Elle n'avait même pas touché à son plateau repas. Les Ships, Cobeni et Kilari déjeunaient sur le toit de l'école...

- Hiroto, t'es un garçon, tu ne peux pas comprendre... Intervint Cobeni.

- Je vois pas du tout en quoi notre chromosome Y change quoi que ce soit dans la compréhension de cette histoire... Insista le brun...

-Ne commence pas à mélanger cette histoire aux cours de science, Hiroto ! S'exclama Seiji.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda Hiroto.

- Hiroto... Soupira Cobeni. Pour les filles, le premier baiser est hyper important et il ne faut absolument pas le gâcher !

- Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris, Hiroto... Intervint pour la première Kilari d'une voix coupée.

- Quoi ? Mais, non ! Tu te trompes Kilari ! Enfin, je veux dire ! Tu as raison, j'avais compris mais..

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as gâché ton premier baiser avec Izumi et que tu n'as pas plus réagi que ça que tu dois penser que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde... Continua la jeune fille.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça-

- De toute façon, tu ne comprends jamais rien... Tu ne penses pas aux autres et tu es persuadé que tout le monde fonctionne comme toi !

- Je pense pas aux autres ? T'es culottée ! C'est qui que j'ai aidé depuis le début de sa carrière ?

- Je t'ai jamais rien demandé !

- Peut-être mais t'étais bien contente que je sois là à chaque fois !

- Qui te fait croire ça ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir ma carrière à un égoïste prétentieux ! T'es qu'un crétin des alpes ! En plus t'as le regard au mauvais !

Hiroto se leva, énervé, suivi rapidement par Kilari, tout aussi énervée, le rouge aux joues :

- Égoïste prétentieux ? En plus ça veut rien dire crétin des alpes ! Et puis sans moi t'en serais pas là ! Et puis.. Et puis .. Et puis en plus ! En plus, et puis si tu t'es lancée dans la carrière d'idole c'est uniquement pour te rapproche de-

- TAIS-TOI !

Hiroto ouvrit grands les yeux, le souffle court. Seiji et Cobeni parurent aussi surpris et ouvrirent la bouche :

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, tais-toi tais-toi ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se boucha les oreilles et s'accroupit sur le sol :

- J'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai pas besoin que tu ramènes ta science, d'accord ! Je.. Je veux être tranquille ! J'ai gâché mon premier baiser, je le regrette et maintenant.. maintenant sous prétexte que.. j'ai une sale tête c'est à cause de ça !

Elle serra ses cheveux dans ses mains en fermant les yeux assez fort pour ne pas pleurer...

- Inutile de me rappeler que j'ai gâché mon premier baiser de la façon la plus idiote qui soit... Alors, arrêtez d'essayer de m'aider... Ça sert à rien .. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix coupée.

Elle resta un instant immobile puis se leva, elle attrapa son sac et dévala l'escalier, abandonnant son déjeuner... Na-san lui courut après en l'appelant...

- Bon sang ! Elle m'énerve ! S'écria Hiroto. Elle avait pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça !

- Hiroto, t'es bouché ou faut te faire un dessin ? S'exclama Cobeni. Non seulement c'est toi qui t'es énervé en premier mais en plus Kilari ne va vraiment pas bien ! Et pas juste à cause de ce baiser !

- Ça va c'est pas la peine de me faire la morale ! Vous n'avez qu'à aller la voir et lui remonter le morale ! Allez l'aider comme d'habitude, sinon, elle sera perdue, la pauvre ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Hiroto, ce n'est pas drôle. Intervint Seiji. En plus, c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ?

Heureusement pour eux, la sonnerie retentit. Ils se regardèrent en grimaçant puis allèrent en cours sans en reparler...

Les jours passaient et les Ships ne croisèrent pas Kilari ou alors, elle était pressée ou ignorer Hiroto. Ce dernier, lui, avait fini par comprendre une chose : Kilari était épuisée, moralement et physiquement. Hiroto ne voyait qu'une seule explication possible : Ren Takashi.

Il voudrait bien aider Kilari comme il le fait d'habitude mais il a trop d'honneur pour s'excuser même s'il est fautif. Et il ne peut pas attendre que Kilari vienne s'excuser par culpabilité ! De toute façon, elle le fera même si elle est plus victime que coupable...

Le brun grogna et Seiji l'observa du coin de l'œil :

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Kilari, Hiroto ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? M'inquiéter pour elle ? Quelle idée !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves tout le temps avec elle ? Demanda Seiji qui avait pris la réponse précédente du brun pour un oui.

- Je.. je sais pas...

Il soupira et il entendit soudain des voix dans le bureau d'à côté. Il les reconnut comme étant celles de Mme Kumoi, Kilari, Mr Kamata et Ren Takashi.

En pensant à ce dernier, Hiroto sentit la colère monter en lui... Il avait déjà expliqué sa théorie à Seiji et le blond n'avait pas trouver de solution... Il estimait que Kilari savait ce qu'elle faisait... Mais Hiroto n'était pas de son avis, elle était trop têtue et trop insouciante pour s'en rendre compte, c'est tout ! Ce Takashi la mettait en danger, il en était sûr !

Hiroto tressauta en entendant Kilari crier comme une furie dans la pièce d'à côté, apparemment, des cris de joie mais Hiroto s'était perdu dans ses pensées... Bon sang, cette fille le rendait fou !

Il observa Seiji qui lui expliqua la situation. Kilari avait appris à jouer du piano et allait en jouer sur scène pendant ses concerts.

Hiroto cligna des yeux :

- Depuis quand elle sait jouer au piano ?

- Aucune idée, apparemment, elle a commencé à apprendre avec Mr Kamata depuis un moment...

- Pourquoi elle nous a rien dit ?

- Je crois qu'elle veut préserver un maximum le secret de ses concerts et de sa tournée. Même avec nous...

Hiroto se leva :

- On devrait y aller, on a encore du travail pour notre choré !

Seiji acquiesça et se leva en suivant son partenaire, soudain, il lui rentra dedans. Hiroto s'était arrêté sans prévenir.

Seiji pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir la raison de son brusque arrêt et sourit en découvrant Kilari, aussi surprise que le brun.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un truc à régler ! Viens Kame-san ! S'exclama Seiji.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu .. Commença Hiroto.

Trop tard, Seiji était déjà parti...

- Heu.. Fit Hiroto...

- Je suis désolée ! S'exclama Kilari. Je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter pour si peu alors que tu t'inquiétais pour moi !

- Ne commence pas ! S'écria Hiroto.

- Commencer quoi ? Demanda la jeune artiste.

- A t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas coupable ! C'est moi qui.. m'excuse... J'ai été un parfait imbécile...

Il y eut un silence, coupé seulement par un chuchotement de Kilari :

- Hiroto .. Souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier rougit et se détourna en prenant un air de je-m'en-foutisme :

- Il paraît que tu vas jouer du piano !

- Heu.. oui, j'avais demandé à Mr Takashi et il a accepté !

- Ah ?

- C'est une chanson que j'ai composé et écrite moi-même !

- C'est.. cool...

Il y eut de nouveau un silence gêné.

- Je dois, aller travailler avec Seiji. Fit Hiroto en partant.

Kilari se contenta de le saluer et il retrouva Seiji...

_Quelques jours plus tard, pendant le déjeuner, sur le toit de l'école_

Kilari, Cobeni et les Ships étaient assis en train de manger leurs déjeuner :

- Tu as les traits tirés, Kilari... Commenta Cobeni.

- Oui, j'ai travaillé tard sur mes chorés hier soir ! Je suis un peu fatiguée !

- Tard comment ? Demanda Hiroto.

- Heu.. tard, pourquoi ?

- Faudrait pas non plus que ça rentre dans le domaine de l'illégal ! Tu n'as pas le droit de travailler plus tard que telle heure tant que t'es mineure. Continua-t-il.

- Et c'est.. quelle heure ?

Hiroto leva un sourcil :

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que tu travailles plus tard que les lois l'exigent ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! C'était juste une question comme ça, par hasard ! Par curiosité !

Kilari rit nerveusement pour cacher son malaise mais son rire finit en quinte de toux...

- Tout va bien, Kilari ? Demanda Seiji.

- Oui, oui ! Ne vous en faites pas !

Kilari leur offrit son plus beau sourire mais ils ne furent pas rassurés pour autant...

_Après les cours_

Kilari venait tous juste de finir de chanter « _Happy Sunday_ » sur Music Studio quand elle croisa Cobeni :

- Cobeni ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien, et toi, Kilari ?

- Super ! Je pète la forme !

- Je suis la prochaine, je dois te laisser !

- Bonne chance !

Kilari observa son amie s'éloigner et fut de nouveau prise d'une quinte de toux, soudain, elle vit la silhouette de Cobeni se brouiller légèrement. Elle secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau son aie, qui n'était plus floue. Kilari baissa les yeux sur ses mains et se rendit compte qu'elle avait non seulement les doigts froids et engourdis mais qu'ils tremblaient. Elle serra les poings et se retourna :

- Attention !

Elle venait tout juste de rentrer en plein dans un ingénieur son qui la repoussa :

- Pa.. pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle.

Elle partie en courant dans sa loge, bousculant au passage Mme Kumoi qui fut surprise de voir Kilari partir aussi précipitamment dans sa loge...

Une fois dans sa loge, Kilari s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, c'était son imagination ou elle était plus pâle que d'habitude ?

- Dis, Na-san, tu me trouves comment ? Demanda-t-elle à son petit compagnon...

- Na, na !

- Tu me trouves fatiguée ? Dit-elle à voix haute pour confirmer...

Son petit chat hocha tristement la tête...

Kilari repartit pour une nouvelle quinte de toux, mais cette fois, en mettant la main devant la bouche, elle sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche, quand elle rouvrit la main, elle vit de minuscules taches vermillons... Elle secoua la tête et se passa les mains et le visage sous l'eau fraiche...

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle se sentit un peu mieux...

On toqua à sa porte et Mme Kumoi entra :

- Kilari ! Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Tu as une répétition de danse à l'agence ! Dépêche-toi !

- Oui, excusez-moi, Mme Kumoi !

Kilari se changea rapidement et suivit son agent qui était trop énervée pour se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel était sa protégée...

_Une fois au cours de danse_

- Kilari ! Tu es en retard ! S'écria Ren Takashi.

- Excusez-moi... Chuchota-t-elle.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, allez, va répéter !

- Oui !..

- Ah, et Kilari.

- Oui ?

Lorsque Mr Takashi lui annonça la nouvelle, le visage de Kilari se teinta d'abord de surprise, puis de joie !

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Kilari découvrait pour la première fois la grande salle dans laquelle elle allait donner ses premiers concerts pour sa prochaine tournée ! Elle fut impressionnée par la taille de la scène et des écrans géants qui se trouvaient en fond ! En une demi-journée, elle rencontra sa troupe de danseurs et de choristes, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait des danseurs juste pour elle ! Ils étaient tous beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle, ils étaient grands et très, très musclés, sûrement à force de devoir porter tout leur poids pour certains pas de danse...

Kilari avait appris la nouvelle quelques jours auparavant, quelle surprise quand elle appris qu'elle commencerait les répétitions et qu'en plus, elle aurait une troupe de danseurs avec elle !

Rapidement, Ren Takashi, insista pour commencer les répétitions... Et tout aussi rapidement, Kilari fut en nage !

- Non ! Kilari, recommence ! Et cette fois, chante ! S'écria Takashi.

- Ou.. oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle reprit les pas de danse avec Dai – son danseur attitré – en s'appliquant, tout en ajoutant les paroles à la chanson...

- Stop ! Cria Takashi en se levant de son siège, au premier rang. Kilari, ça ne va pas ta voix !

- Dé.. désolée... Chuchota-t-elle, essoufflée...

- Kilari, tout va bien ? Demanda Mr Kamata. Tu t'essouffles plus rapidement que d'habitude.

- Tout va bien... Est-ce.. est-ce que je peux faire une pause ?

- Non, tu dois être prête !

Mme Kumoi et Mr Kamata qui assistaient tous deux à la répétition se tournèrent vers lui :

- Mr Takashi, laissez Kilari faire une pause ! S'exclama Mr Kamata. Elle est épuisée !

- A cinq minutes près, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Continua Mme Kumoi.

- Le temps c'est de l'argent, cinq minutes, c'est énorme. Kilari, recommence. Conclut Takashi.

Mme Kumoi allait protester quand Ren Takashi remit la musique, la coupant dans son élan.

Kilari et Dai recommencèrent une énième fois la chorégraphie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kilari put ENFIN faire une pause :

- Dites, vous n'êtes pas fatigués ? Demanda-t-elle à Dai et aux autres danseurs qui n'avaient pas l'air plus fatigués que ça.

- Non, on a l'habitude de travailler avec Mr Takashi.

- Ah ?

- Kilari ! Appela une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se retourna et vit Hiroto, Seiji et Mr le directeur qui parlait avec Mme Kumoi, un peu plus loin. Les Ships montèrent sur scène pour rejoindre leur amie :

- Comment se passe la répétition ? Demanda Seiji.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée... Avoua Kilari. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Mr Muranishi voulait venir voir comment ça se passait pour toi. Et comme on a fini pour aujourd'hui, on s'est dit qu'on allait venir te passer un petit coucou ! Continua le blond.

- C'est gentil !

- On reprend ! Hurla Takashi.

Déjà, les danseurs se relevaient et se positionnaient. Après un dernier sourire, les Ships descendirent auprès de Mme Kumoi, Mr Kamata et Mr Muranishi pour regarder le déroulement de la répétition...

Au bout d'un long moment, Kilari commença à avoir mal à la gorge, déstabilisée, elle trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. Dai se pencha pour l'aider à se relever :

- Allez, on reprend ! Cria Takashi dans un micro. On perd pas de temps ! Continua-t-il sans même s'inquiéter de l'état de Kilari.

- Hé ! S'écria Hiroto. Vous voyez pas qu'elle est épuisée ? Elle a la voix qui déraille, elle est en nage ! Laissez-la voire et se rafraichir un peu !

Takashi se tourna vers lui en demandant :

- Tu es encore là, toi ?

Hiroto ouvrit la bouche et rougit tellement il était en colère mais Takashi l'ignora et se tourna vers Kilari pour reparler dans son micro :

- Kilari, tu as chaud ?

- Oui, Mr Takashi... S'il vous plait, laissez-moi aller dans la loge pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage...

Elle n'osa pas dire qu'elle voyait tout en flou et avait des vertiges...

Ren Takashi l'observa, il hocha la tête en ajoutant :

- Tu vas te rafraichir.

Kilari soupira et commença à se diriger vers la loge quand Takashi reparla dans son micro avec un sourire mauvais :

- Attend, j'ai dit que tu allais te rafraichir, pas que tu irais dans ta loge.

- Mais..

Takashi monta sur scène, attrapa une bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit et avant que qui que ce soit ne prévoit ce qu'il allait faire, il renversa la bouteille d'eau au-dessus de la tête de Kilari.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et tomba à genoux sous la surprise... Elle avait mal à la gorge, elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle avait l'impression de fumer, elle frissonna sous l'eau glaciale sur ses frêles épaules...

- C'est malin, j'ai de l'eau sur mes chaussures ! Grogna Takashi en retournant au bas de la scène.

- Hé ! Ça va pas ? S'écria Hiroto.

- Mr Takashi ! S'exclama Mme Kumoi, indignée.

- Quoi ? Fit l'intéressé, totalement indifférent. Elle avait chaud et je l'ai rafraichie. Si elle n'est pas contente, tant pis pour elle !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de la traiter comme ça ! S'écria Seiji.

Kilari avait la tête basse, la frange qui cachait ses yeux...

- Quoi ? Les petits héros sont là pour la protéger ? Arrêtez votre petit numéro, tous les deux, les _Ships_, vous n'arrivez même pas à la cheville du niveau de Kilari, même si elle a débuté après vous !

Les deux intéressés restèrent bouche-bées. Mme Kumoi et Mr Muranishi froncèrent les sourcils pour riposter mais ils entendirent la chanson de Kilari s'élever, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la jeune fille qui, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, s'était relevée et avait allumé la musique pour recommencer à danser et à chanter...

- Je vois qu'on se comprend, Kilari ! Dit Mr Takashi dans le micro, avec un sourire machiavélique...

- Kilari .. Chuchota Hiroto, inquiet...

Kilari finit la répétition exténuée. Morte était un mot trop faible pour désigner l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait... Quand elle arrivait dans sa loge, elle vit la pièce tourner un instant, la jeune fille eut envie de vomir et se laissa tomber par terre en toussant. Elle sentit une horrible douleur dans sa gorge meurtrie et cracha du sang...

Elle resta un instant à observer, les yeux vitreux le sang sur le carrelage blanc avant d'attraper une serviette et de tout nettoyer, comme si sa vie en dépendait... Elle changea de vêtements – tâchés de sang – pile au moment où Mme Kumoi entra :

- Tout va bien, Kilari ? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête... Mme Kumoi fut appelée par un ingénieur et Kilari se retrouva seule, elle frotta ses tempes douloureuses et se laissa tomber une chaise en fermant les yeux...

- Kilari...

Elle se releva brusquement, trop brusquement, car les vertiges la reprit...

- Kilari, attention ! S'écria Hiroto.

Il la rattrapa par un bras quand elle vacilla... Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

- Hiroto...

- Tout va bien, Kilari ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Hiroto la tenait dans ses bras et elle serrait son t-shirt dans ses poings en tremblant...

- Kilari..

Dai venait d'entrer, il s'arrêta en voyant les deux tourtereaux enlacés :

- Je dois vous déranger, je repasserais..

- Pas.. pas du tout ! S'écria Hiroto en se séparant de Kilari.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

- Mr Takashi t'informe qu'on a une autre répétition demain, même lieu, même heure.

- D'accord... Répondit cette dernière, la voix brisée.

Dai sembla hésiter puis sortit de la pièce. Hiroto se tourna vers Kilari :

- Tu ne vas pas y aller, Kilari ? Si tu continues à ce rythme, tu ne vas pas tenir !

- Je n'ai pas le choix.. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix si faible qu'Hiroto ne l'entendit pas...

- Kilari.. Murmura-t-il à son tour...

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Les entraînements continuèrent les jours suivants aussi épuisants les uns que les autres... Kilari ne mangeait même plus et avait de plus en plus de mal à chanter, sa gorge la faisant souffrir... Cependant, elle n'osait en parler à personne, seul Na-san était au courant, mais il avait juré sur son honneur de chat à Kilari de ne rien dire !

- Kilari, tu m'écoutes ? S'écria Mme Kumoi d'un ton énervé.

- Pardon Mme Kumoi ?

- Je viens de te dire que dans deux jours, tu passes à Music Studio et tu chanteras ta nouvelle chanson en direct ! Les Ships seront aussi présents à l'émission.

- D'accord !

Kilari fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre de la voiture mais déglutit le plus discrètement possible... Avec l'état dans lequel est sa gorge, elle risque de chanter faux ! En direct en plus ! Et elle se refuse de chanter en play-back, de toute façon, elle n'a pas encore enregistrer sa chanson...

_Deux jours plus tard, à Music Studio_

Kilari avait l'impression de revivre son premier direct, elle est tout aussi nerveuse à cause de sa voix. Son état ne s'est pas amélioré, pire ! Elle n'arrive même plus à parler clairement sans avoir la voix qui déraille et une toux qui finit en crachat de sang... Heureusement, jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien mais elle craignait de devoir bientôt devoir donner des explications à tout le monde... Et Hiroto allait encore la gronder parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit...

- Kilari !

L'interpellée sursauta et se retourna vers les Ships, qui l'observaient, l'air soucieux :

- Oui, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question... T'as vu ta tête ? S'exclama Hiroto.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

- T'es toute blanche, et tu transpires. On dirait que tu as de la fièvre... Fit Seiji.

Hiroto approcha la main pour vérifier mais Kilari fit un saut en arrière :

- Tout va bien, je vous dis ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix coupée.

- Kilari, ta voix est toute enrouée, tu ne peux pas chanter comme ça ! Commença Seiji.

- Et encore moins danser. Continua Hiroto. Avec ton entraînement de malade que tu as subi avec l'autre imbécile de Takashi, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas pu tenir et soies tomber malade !

- Je ne suis pas malade ! Couina Kilari.

- Et moi je suis la Reine Elizabeth ! Répondit Hiroto.

- Qui ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Laisse tomber ! N'essaie pas de chanter, on va aller voir le producteur et lui expliquer la situation. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra..

- Non !.. S'écria Kilari.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle vit flou un instant mais se ressaisit rapidement. Elle sentit comme des fourmis dans sa gorge, elle sentait la toux venir …

- Kilari .. Commença Hiroto.

- Kilari, c'est à toi ! Cria un ingénieur.

Kilari regarda Hiroto avec un air de vainqueur puis commença à suivre l'ingénieur, tanguant un peu. Elle se permit de toussoter discrètement mais cela aggrava son envie de toux...

Une fois sur scène, l'éclairage lui donna encore plus chaud qu'elle n'avait déjà, elle vit le public devenir flou, les sons et les cris se firent lointains. Elle crut voir la pièce tourner un instant, elle se campa sur ses jambes et entendit la musique s'élevait.

Elle prit une inspiration pour donner la première note mais le tout petit souffle qui traversa sa gorge la fit tousser ! Elle se plia en deux en toussant, la musique s'arrêta brusquement. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un lui demander comment elle allait... Elle toussa encore et cette fois, elle crachota du sang ; elle entendit un cri étranglé, peut-être le sien ? Puis s'effondra sur la scène de Music Studio en plein direct devant tous ses fans...

- Kilari ! Cria Seiji.

- Kilari, ça va ? S'exclama Hiroto en s'approchant d'elle se moquant de la caméra qui filmait...

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : "Le Doute"(le titre peut encore changer !)<em>

_Hâte de connaître vos appréciations ! ;)_


End file.
